


Campfire in your Chest

by acatinahat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatinahat/pseuds/acatinahat
Summary: *TRADUZIONE*Kei realizza durante il suo secondo anno di liceo che probabilmente è stato innamorato di Yamaguchi da quando aveva dieci anni. Per quanto incapace possa essere a gestire la situazione, Kei prega almeno di non esserlo tanto quanto Hinata e Kageyama. Ma a quanto pare, è proprio così.





	1. Prima ancora che se ne accorga

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [campfire in your chest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198364) by [deanpendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanpendragon/pseuds/deanpendragon). 



> N/T: Salve a tutti! Come disclaimer, ci tengo a precisare che non ho scritto io questa storia ma che la sto traducendo con il permesso dell'autrice; se siete interessati, qui sopra c'è il link per la storia originale, e se vi va e sapete un po' di inglese non esitate a farlo sapere all'autrice!  
> Ed ora, buona lettura :D

 

 

Se Kei non portasse gli occhiali, la neve non gli dispiacerebbe.

Ma porta gli occhiali. Perciò, quando quella mattina guarda fuori dalla finestra, è ancora più contrariato del solito. Fa una smorfia mentre pensa con orrore alla camminata mattutina che lo aspetta, dove dovrà sopportare una mezza cecità sfocata o arrendersi a pulire costantemente le sue lenti sul cappotto bagnato, che comunque renderebbe inutili i suoi occhiali. Si infila due calzini su ogni piede e spera che sia solo una spolverata, che forse non attecchirà. Questo lo spera non per sé ma per Yamaguchi, il quale è estremamente goffo quando si tratta di elementi naturali. Kei potrebbe trovarla una cosa tenera se non si preoccupasse che Yamaguchi possa scivolare e rompere la sua faccia lentigginosa ad ogni passo.

Il suo telefono vibra sulla scrivania. Kei sbuffa leggermente quando vede il nome—chi altro lo chiamerebbe così presto, comunque? — e sblocca lo schermo. Si chiede perché si dia la pena di guardare fuori dalla finestra, visto che Yamaguchi gli manda un messaggio ogni volta che la mattina minaccia di mostrare qualcosa che non sia nuvole e sole.

 

da: Tadashi ★

oggetto: NEVE

_sta nevicando tsukki_

 

a: Tadashi ★

oggetto: Re: NEVE

_Ebbene sì, Yamaguchi_

 

da: Tadashi ★

oggetto: Re: NEVE

_!!! beh ricordati di metterti il cappotto pesante ecc_

Kei fissa gli eccessivi punti esclamativi prima di infilarsi il telefono in tasca; una delle tasche quadrate, foderate di lana, del suo cappotto blu pesante che gli è stato ordinato di indossare. Ovviamente l’avrebbe indossato in ogni caso. Un altro sguardo fuori dalla finestra lo fa gemere ad alta voce.

“Va tutto bene?” gli chiese sua madre quando entra in cucina.

“Sì. Perché?”

“Hai gridato come se ti avessero sparato!”

“Magari,” borbotta Kei. “Non dovrei uscire con questo tempo di merda.”

Lei gli mette davanti un piccolo piatto di cibo, affermando: “Sei così drammatico.”

“Forse,” concede lui.

Si alza dalla sedia subito dopo essersi seduto e si infila il leggero zaino in spalla. Quando la sua mano si posa sul pomello della porta, rabbrividisce come se fosse già in strada.

“Già esci? Non mangi niente?”

“Prenderò qualcosa da Yamaguchi. Mangia tu le mie cose,” dice Kei rivolgendole un sorriso convincente.

“Beh, mettiti un cappello, okay? I tuoi guanti sono già nelle tasche del cappotto.”

“Grazie.”

Kei afferra un cappello appeso all’appendiabiti e lo infila in una larga tasca vuota. Scivola fuori dalla porta d’ingresso e tira immediatamente su con il naso, affondando silenziosamente nella neve.

 

__________

I fiocchi di neve cadono costanti durante il breve tragitto fino alla casa di Yamaguchi, eppure il sole minaccia di far capolino dalla coltre di nuvole. Come se si prendesse gioco di lui. Kei si ricorda di infilarsi il cappello in testa quando bussa ripetutamente alla porta d’ingresso rossa di Yamaguchi.

Quella si spalanca e il ragazzo riesce a intravedere un volto lentigginoso prima di essere trascinato all’interno dalla manica del suo cappotto. Kei si riprende immediatamente al calore della casa e respira profondamente, rilevando un aroma di caffè. Non sente il suo stomaco brontolare sopra il suono della porta sbattuta da Yamaguchi dietro di loro.

“Giorno, Tsukki,” dice Yamaguchi, stringendo le braccia intorno al suo torso. Indossa ancora solo una maglietta. La sua voce trema e lui strofina le sue braccia nude per scaldarle, dicendo, “Si _congela_ lì fuori.”

“Giorno. Lo so,” risponde Kei sopprimendo un ultimo brivido.

Non perde tempo a sfilarsi gli occhiali e usare l’orlo della manica della t-shirt di Yamaguchi per asciugare l’umidità finché non è sicuro che siano del tutto puliti.

“No, ma prego, fa pure,” insiste la sagoma sfocata a forma di Yamaguchi, e Kei è abbastanza sicuro che alzi gli occhi al cielo. La massa informe continua, “Papà ha preparato del caffè se vuoi berlo mentre mi cambio. Scendo tra un secondo.”

Kei si riposiziona gli occhiali sul viso, ed è soddisfatto dal risultato ma _elettrizzato_ alla prospettiva del caffè.

“Va bene. Come facevate tutti a sapere che stavo venendo?” chiede rivolto alla schiena di Yamaguchi mentre il ragazzo si ritira in cima alle scale.

Yamaguchi si gira e gli rivolge un’occhiata.

“Beh, sta nevicando,” dice in tono ovvio.

“Sì, è così,” annuisce lui, anche se più per sé stesso. Yamaguchi è già corso di sopra e Kei sente il _click_ della porta della sua camera da letto che si chiude. Non si sofferma troppo a pensare al fatto che riconosca quello specifico suono e invece si dirige nella cucina per salutare il padre di Yamaguchi e, cosa più importante, il suo caffè.

__________

 

a: Tadashi★

oggetto: —

_Tuo padre dice di non dimenticarti di mettere due paia di calzini_

 

a: Tadashi★

oggetto: —

_Preferibilmente quelli con i Pokémon_

 

__________

 

Non si sono allontanati neanche cinque metri dalla casa di Yamaguchi quando lui scivola all’improvviso in avanti e Kei deve afferrarlo dal cappuccio per non fargli perdere l’equilibrio.

“Sei davvero assurdo,” insiste Kei, divertito.

“Tu sei assurdo,” risponde automaticamente Yamaguchi, ma il suo tono è distante. Sta mettendo tutta la sua concentrazione nel guardare i propri piedi avanzare nel sottile strato di neve che copre il marciapiede. Kei lo guarda guardarsi i piedi per un minuto prima di tornare a rivolgere lo sguardo avanti.

“Reggiti a me e basta,” suggerisce Kei alzando gli occhi al cielo come sua abitudine.

Yamaguchi arriccia il naso determinato e insiste che può farcela da solo. Kei si limita a far roteare di nuovo gli occhi. E comunque, lui è saldo accanto al suo amico, riflessi veloci e allenati e pronti a qualunque movimento improvviso di Yamaguchi.

“Ti sei messo i calzini dei Pokémon?”

“Sì,” ride allegramente Yamaguchi, rivaleggiando con il sole che si è finalmente deciso a fare una comparsa da dietro le nuvole opache. “I miei calzini fortunati di Oddish.”

“Tuo padre li ha specialmente richiesti.”

“Sì, come no,” dice Yamaguchi alzando gli occhi al cielo, spostando finalmente lo sguardo dal terreno per guardare Kei.

La gelida aria invernale rende le sue guance arrossate, e anche se il rossore copre un po’ le sue lentiggini, Kei pensa che le renda ancora più evidenti. Un passo dopo, Yamaguchi scivola di nuovo sgraziatamente. Sta per cadere sul terreno innevato quando Kei si abbassa dietro di lui, stringendo le braccia intorno al suo busto sottile. Si muove come per appoggiare Yamaguchi al sicuro a terra, ma poi lo solleva in aria lasciandolo penzolare dalle sue braccia. Yamaguchi emette un suono acuto che Kei non è del tutto sicuro sia umano.

“Sei senza speranza,” dice rivolto alla spalla di Yamaguchi.

“Io non… Io… Giuro che non…” Yamaguchi sta ridendo, _sghignazzando_ , tremando contro il petto di Kei, “Tsukki, dai, mettimi giù. Giuro che non… ah! Ah ha!”

Kei si sente riempire da una luce dorata quando Yamaguchi è felice e blaterante, con il freddo pungente sui loro visi e il timido sole invernale a illuminarlo.

Si sente del tutto dorato. Non vuole pensare alla lunga giornata di scuola che li aspetta una volta raggiunta la loro destinazione. Non vuole pensare agli allenamenti di pallavolo e al caos che portano—anche più dello scorso anno, da quando i ragazzi del terzo anno si sono diplomati qualche mese fa. Vorrebbe camminare per sempre, girare intorno a Yamaguchi con le braccia tese per proteggerlo. Le sue guance arrossiscono involontariamente al pensiero e rimette l’altro ragazzo in piedi. Il viso abbronzato di Yamaguchi è ancora rosso, in egual parti per le risate e il freddo.

“Ti ho detto che non sarei caduto di nuovo, significa che _non lo_ _farò_ —“

Non fa neanche in tempo a mettere forza nel colpetto che cerca di dare alla spalla di Kei prima di scivolare di nuovo. Questa volta, Yamaguchi agita le braccia in aria prima di avvolgerle saggiamente intorno a Kei, incollandosi al suo fianco. Kei batte i denti quando viene colpito dal rigido vento.

“Senza speranza,” ripete, il calore al suo fianco una sensazione piacevole rispetto al freddo invernale che avvolge il resto di lui.

“Scusa, Tsukki,” sorride Yamaguchi, “ma hai detto che potevo reggermi a te.”

Le sue guance sono ancora più rosse di prima, ma Kei se lo sta probabilmente immaginando.

“Purché tu non scivoli e muoia. Dovrei pulire il tuo cervello congelato dalla strada e trovare un nuovo battitore. Ennoshita mi ucciderebbe, letteralmente. E credo che la testa di Kageyama esploderebbe. E poi dovrei pulire il _suo_ cervello dal pavimento della palestra,” Kei fa un gemito prima di aggiungere, “anche se probabilmente lo farei pulire ad Hinata.”

“Come puoi essere così cupo così presto di mattina?”

“È il mio talento.”

“Lo è sempre stato.”

La scuola emerge in lontananza, la sua vista solo leggermente oscurata dalla neve. Stanno camminando in sincrono ora, nota Kei. Yamaguchi è tornato a guardarsi attentamente i piedi. Lo prende come un via libera per osservare il suo viso, gli occhi scuri attenti e concentrati sull’immagine luminosa. L’angolo della sua bocca si solleva come se si fosse raccontato una barzelletta nella mente. Kei distoglie lo sguardo.

“Perché sono così fortunati, comunque?” chiese Kei tornando a parlare dei suddetti calzini.

“Ancora non lo so.”

“Non lo sai?”

Yamaguchi scuote la testa. “Nope.”

Kei fa un suono d’assenso a bocca chiusa. Il ragazzo lentigginoso si gira per rivolgergli un veloce sorriso che fa girare la testa di Kei.

“Mi sa che mi tocca aspettare che succeda qualcosa di bello mentre li indosso, no, Tsukki?”

 

__________

 

“Hey, Hinata.”

Hinata abbassa la bottiglia d’acqua gialla dal viso arrossato e dice, “Che c’è?”

“Se la testa di Kageyama esplodesse sul pavimento della palestra, puliresti il suo cervello?”

“Cos—?”

Hinata si interrompe e guarda fisso nel vuoto, accigliandosi. Kei pensa di non averlo mai visto pensare così intensamente a qualcosa in tutto l’anno e mezzo in cui l’ha conosciuto. Kageyama smette di palleggiare in aria, in piedi a qualche metro da loro, e tiene la palla in mano ascoltando. Hinata si gira per guardarlo, ancora pensando, prima di girarsi di nuovo verso Yamaguchi.

“Perché non può farlo lui?” chiede genuinamente il rosso.

“Idiota,” lo accusa Kei, “perché la sua testa è esplosa! È morto, o quasi.”

“Non è vero,” dice Kageyama.

Kei e Yamaguchi lo ignorano e quest’ultimo chiede ancora, “Allora, lo faresti?”

“Solo se lui lo farebbe per me,” decide Hinata. “Non pulisco il cervello di qualcuno che non farebbe lo stesso per me.”

“Mi sembra giusto,” dice Yamaguchi.

“Che dici allora, Kageyama?”

Si girano tutti verso il palleggiatore che ora ha la palla sotto il braccio e potrebbe sembrare arrossito se Kei non lo conoscesse.

Alza le spalle in un gesto pigro prima di rispondere, “Certo.”

“Grande, Kageyama!” grida felice Hinata balzando sul pavimento della palestra per lanciarsi verso di lui.

Ennoshita sembra materializzarsi dal nulla e afferra Hinata per il collo della maglietta prima che possa scontrarsi contro il fianco di Kageyama. Gli rivolge un suono di disapprovazione e spinge Hinata di nuovo in campo.

“Solo per farvelo sapere, non pulirei nessuno dei vostri cervelli,” dichiara fieramente Ennoshita.

“Neanche il mio?” gridano in unisono Nishinoya e Tanaka dalla porta.

“Neanche il tuo?” chiede distrattamente Kageyama al loro capitano, guardando Hinata allontanarsi.

Kei sbuffa. “Questo non ha senso.”

“Ha senso quanto la tua faccia!” grida Hinata dall’altro lato della palestra dove è stato bandito.

Ennoshita gli rivolge un’occhiataccia e Hinata assume un’aria tradita prima di gesticolare verso Kei e Yamaguchi.

“Hanno iniziato loro!”

“È vero,” ammette Yamaguchi, “abbiamo iniziato noi, in un certo senso.”

 

_________

 

Le persone si lasciano. Kei lo sa.

L’ha visto succedere con i suoi genitori quando aveva sei anni. L’ha visto con i suoi zii quando ne aveva undici. Lo vede succedere sempre in libri e film e fumetti che si imbarazza un po’ a leggere. L’ha visto succedere ancora e ancora quando suo fratello Akiteru era al liceo; ragazze di cui parlava da settimane che venivano a cena una volta sola e che poi Kei non vedeva mai più né ne sentiva parlare. Suo fratello era bello, interessante, divertente… Kei non capiva.

_“Cos’è successo a quella ragazza che veniva sempre a casa nostra?” chiede Kei. Akiteru alza lo sguardo dal libro sulla sua scrivania per guardare Kei che è seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto del fratello Tsukishima più grande. Il ragazzo alza un sopracciglio e piega la testa di lato. Kei torna a guardare il libro sui dinosauri che ha in grembo._

_“Chi?”_

_“Portava gli occhiali,” risponde Kei, aggiustando i suoi. “Ed era bassa, con i capelli marroni.”_

_Akiteru stringe la bocca e dice, “Non parliamo più molto, in realtà.”_

_“Era simpatica.”_

_“Eh?” Akiteru sorride. “Lo pensi davvero, Kei?”_

_“La maggior parte delle ragazze che hai portato a casa erano simpatiche,” mente Kei; non gli dà davvero molta attenzione, anche se siede solo a qualche centimetro da loro durante le conversazioni a cena. “Sono state loro a lasciarti?”_

_“Hey!” grida Akiteru. “Perché dai per scontato che mi abbiano lasciato loro e che non sia stato io a lasciarle?”_

_“Non cambia molto,” risponde onestamente Kei._

_“Certo che cambia,” Akiteru sospira. “Ma, è solo che… non lo so.”_

_“Hm?” Kei alza lo sguardo su di lui, le sopracciglia aggrottate._

_“Con alcune di loro avrei fatto meglio a restare solo amico.”_

_Kei gira distrattamente una pagina del suo libro._

_“…Non puoi restare amico con qualcuno anche dopo che vi siete lasciati?”_

_Akiteru scrolla le spalle e si gira di nuovo verso la scrivania._

_“No. È diverso, dopo.”_

_“Diverso,” ripete Kei._

_“Sì, Kei. Lo capirai quando sarai più grande.”_

Kei _odiava_ quando le persone dicevano quella frase, e lo odia ancora. Sono passati sette anni e ancora non riesce a comprendere del tutto quello che suo fratello gli ha detto quando aveva dieci anni, perché l’unica persona che era rimasta con lui per più di un paio di giorni era Yamaguchi— _è_ Yamaguchi. Non è preoccupato da questo fatto neanche lontanamente quanto lo sarebbe qualcun altro.

Kei pensa a tutte le ragazze che nell’ultimo anno e mezzo di scuola lo hanno avvicinato. Pensa ai fiocchi rosa e rossi nei loro capelli lucenti, alle calze tirate su fino a metà polpaccio, ai loro begli occhi scintillanti mentre spingevano regali nelle sue mani pallide. A volte desidera che quei momenti gli piacessero di più di quanto succeda in realtà. A volte desidera volere le loro attenzioni e affetto e complimenti, come Tanaka-san. Desidera riuscire a racimolare un po’ di comprensione per loro quando le rifiuta. _Tieni il regalo,_ gli dicono tristemente quando lui cerca di ridarglieli, _l’ho preso per te, quindi puoi tenerlo._

Così lui butta i bigliettini nel cestino della stanza del club di pallavolo e condivide i dolci con Yamaguchi—che dice sempre di sentirsi un po’ in colpa a mangiarli—e perfino con Kageyama e Hinata se quel giorno si sente particolarmente gentile. Li ascolta bisticciare con una passione che sembra esagerata per la loro innocua rivalità e osserva le dita di Yamaguchi mentre piega delicatamente i piccoli fogli di alluminio in cui erano incartati i cioccolatini.

 _Gli amici possono diventare amanti, certo,_ pensa pigramente Kei, _ma come si può ritornare ad essere amici quando l’amore inevitabilmente va a finire male?_

____________

da: hinata shouyou!

oggetto: AIUTOOO!!!

_YAMAGUCHI io e tobio abbiamo trovato un gatto fuori sakanoshita_

“Chi?” chiede Kei, guardando il telefono di Yamaguchi da sopra la sua spalla.

Yamaguchi lo guarda con un sopracciglio alzato e Kei lo fissa.

“Tobio?” dice. Kei continua a fissarlo. “Kageyama-kun, Tsukki!”

“Giusto. Non credo di aver mai sentito Hinata chiamarlo così.”

“Hm,” fa Yamaguchi. “Forse neanche Kageyama.”

“Che vuoi dire?”

Yamaguchi è troppo impegnato a scrivere una risposta per parlare.

 

a: hinata shouyou!

oggetto: Re: AIUTOOO!!!

_è carino? hinata perché l’oggetto è AIUTO?_

 

da: hinata shouyou!

oggetto: Re: AIUTOOO!!!

_è molto molto carino ma non sappiamo che farci!_

 

a: hinata shouyou!

oggetto: Re: AIUTOOO!!!

_Non devi farci niente è uno stupido gatto lascialo in pace._

 

a: hinata shouyou!

oggetto: Re: AIUTOOO!!!

_quello era Tsukki!! : < arriviamo_

“Dobbiamo per forza?” si lamenta Kei. “È solo un gatto. Sono troppo esagerati.”

Yamaguchi gli dà un colpetto sulla spalla e si rinfila il telefono in tasca. Quando quello suona allegramente con la risposta di Hinata, non lo guarda.

“Gli passiamo proprio davanti per tornare a casa. E comunque, ha detto che era molto carino.”

“Ha degli standard molto bassi.”

A Yamaguchi scappa una risata.

“Ti compro un ghiacciolo se la smetti di rompere.”

“Non stavo rompendo.”

“Sembrava proprio che stessi rompendo,” sorride Yamaguchi.

“Se insisti,” capitola Kei, guardandosi dietro le spalle per osservare come l’ultimo raggio di sole penetra il cielo con arancioni e rosa. Sente le ossa pesanti per l’allenamento e la sua borsa gli fa dolere la spalla. La fa scivolare giù per portarla in mano.

“Ti fa male la spalla?”

“Un po’, sì.”

“Povero Tsukki,” dice sinceramente Yamaguchi. Si gira per rivolgere uno sguardo di comprensione a Kei ma poi si tira subito su quando continua a parlare, “Ti sei impegnato oggi. Non ne sono sorpreso.”

“Non sei sorpreso che mi sono impegnato?”

“Voglio dire che non sono sorpreso che sei dolorante, tonto.”

“Giusto,” annuisce Kei. Fanno qualche altro passo e Kei esita per un po’ con quello che vuole chiedere.

“Ti sorprende ancora quando mi impegno?”

“No, mai,” risponde immediatamente Yamaguchi, sopracciglia corrucciate per la concentrazione piuttosto che per confusione. “Em, non più. Lo sai.”

Kei sa che sono entrambi cambiati nell’ultimo anno e parlarne sembra ridondante. Sono sorte delle motivazioni e sono cambiate le prospettive. Ma Yamaguchi ha questo luccichio concentrato negli occhi ogni volta che viene portato a galla l’argomento; da Kei (in quei momenti molto rari in cui si sente particolarmente sentimentale), da il Coach Ukai, da Yachi, o da uno qualsiasi del terzo anno. È uno sguardo nuovo, su Yamaguchi.

È sicurezza. Kei pensa che gli calzi meglio di qualsiasi altro colore in tutto il dannato spettro.

“Hey! Yamaguchi! Tsukishima!”

Kei fa appena in tempo a distogliere lo sguardo da Yamaguchi prima di andare a sbattere contro Hinata e… qualcos’altro. La palla di pelo lo guarda con enormi occhi gialli e Kei le risponde battendo le palpebre. Hinata gli spinge la gatta in faccia.

“Ti ho detto che era carino,” dice.

“Porta sfortuna.”

“E dai, Tsukki, non ci credi.”

Yamaguchi prende delicatamente la gatta da Hinata e la tiene contro il suo petto. La creatura si rilassa immediatamente e lancia un’occhiataccia al suo precedente rapitore. Kageyama le rivolge un’occhiataccia in risposta da dietro Hinata e Kei lo guarda divertito. La gatta strofina con entusiasmo il suo muso contro le dita di Kei quando lui le allunga per accarezzarla.

“Kageyama, non ti piacciono i gatti?” chiede Hinata, girandosi per guardarlo. Kageyama tira un calcio a terra con le sue scarpe da ginnastica.

“Sì, certo. Ma io non piaccio a loro.”

“Sì che gli piaci,” si lamenta il rosso. “Dici così solo perché prima la stavo tenendo solo io. Yamaguchi, dalla a Kageyama.”

Kageyama cerca di protestare ma Yamaguchi va da lui e gli porge delicatamente la massa di pelo scuro. Yamaguchi emette un suono intenerito quando lei praticamente si lancia nelle braccia di Kageyama raggomitolandosi contro di lui.

“Ah! Visto, te l’avevo detto!”

“Le piaci, Kageyama,” concorda Yamaguchi.

Kei ridacchia. “Scommetto che è la prima volta che sente quella frase.”

“Chiudi la bocca,” ringhiano in modo innocuo Kageyama e Hinata prima di tornare a interessarsi al morbido felino.

Kei si sporge in avanti per tirare la manica di Yamaguchi.

“Ghiacciolo?” dice.

Yamaguchi alza gli occhi al cielo ma sulle sue labbra cresce un sorriso affezionato. Gli occhi di Kei scattano verso di esse prima che riesca a fermarsi. I suoi denti bianchi e dritti gli sorridono splendenti tra la luce che si affievolisce.

“Okay, Tsukki.”

Yamaguchi ha la testa rivolta dietro le sue spalle mentre entrano nel negozio. Guarda gli altri due ragazzi del secondo anno, capelli arancioni che contrastano contro nero lucente mentre le loro teste sono premute insieme sopra la sfortunata gatta. Kageyama non guarda l’animale, ma Hinata. Kei riderebbe se non ci fosse qualcosa di quasi _familiare_ nel modo in cui lo guarda. Occhi blu scuro scattano in alto per incontrare i suoi marrone dorati, e si stringono come se sfidasse Kei a dire qualcosa. Kei si volta per guardare avanti a sé e tira di nuovo la manica di Yamaguchi così che lui faccia lo stesso.

“Sono carini,” commenta teneramente Yamaguchi.

Kei cerca di dare un nome alla sensazione che prova ma non ci riesce. Paga per entrambi i loro ghiaccioli anche se Yamaguchi protesta, e tornano fuori, con il sole finalmente scomparso dietro le montagne. Il cielo senza nuvole è punteggiato da un viola scuro.

“Penso che l’avete infastidita abbastanza,” insiste Kei rivolgendosi alla gatta ancora nelle braccia di Kageyama.

Hinata le rivolge dei baci da lontano e Kageyama sposta con determinazione lo sguardo da un’altra parte.

“Ci vediamo domani!” dice Yamaguchi salutando i due con la mano.

Una luce all’esterno di Sakanoshita si accende con un leggero _blip_ e i quattro ragazzo sbattono le palpebre nell’improvvisa luminosità. Kageyama posa finalmente la gatta a terra con un “ciao, gatto” a bassa voce, e Hinata spinge la sua mano su per la sua lunga coda attorcigliata prima di lasciarla finalmente andare. Kei sente un ticchettio quando Hinata tira su la sua bicicletta da dove l’aveva abbandonata a terra.

“Sì, sì, stiamo andando anche noi. Devo riportare questo gatto fifone a casa prima che sia del tutto buio.”

“Hey!” inizia Kageyama, portando un palmo rigido contro la nuca di Hinata.

“Zitto, Kageyama! Sappiamo tutti che hai paura del buio, non è più un segreto, non da quella volta…”

“Hinata, stupido, smettila!”

“…da quella volta al pigiama party a casa di Sugawara-san l’anno scorso quando…”

“Finiscila!”

“Pigiama party di squadra,” sorride Yamaguchi mentre lui e Kei si dirigono dalla parte opposta del duo. “Dovremmo farne un altro.”

“Ti prego,” avverte Kei, rivolgendogli uno sguardo tagliente. “ _Non_ parlarne con nessuno di loro. Specialmente Nishinoya.”

“Non dovrò farlo. Scommetto che Hinata si è già messo l’idea in testa.”

“Sarà l’unica cosa che ha in testa.”

“Così cattivo, Tsukki,” lo rimprovera Yamaguchi, ma lo prende comunque sottobraccio per un secondo.

 


	2. A volte la chiamano un'epifania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonsalve. In questo capitolo, Kei ha un attacco di panico dopo il suo sogno. Non va super in dettaglio ma mentre succede accadono delle cose importanti per la trama. Non succede nient’altro di simile in capitoli futuri. Ma comunque, se non volete leggerlo vi consiglio di saltare il pezzo da “sotto la mascella” a “il suo sguardo non si alza dal pavimento” usando ctrl+F ! (o cmd+F sul mac)

_La casa di Yamaguchi è sempre fredda, Kei lo sa, anche se è stato lì solo qualche volta. Si ricorda sempre di portare un maglione quando dorme da lui. Non è ancora abituato a dormire in una casa che non è la sua, e gli ci vuole sempre un po’ per addormentarsi. Il ronzio del piccolo ventilatore nell’angolo della stanza di Yamaguchi non è rilassante com’era all’inizio della serata. Adesso è solo rumoroso e fastidioso. Si chiede se a Yamaguchi darebbe fastidio se Kei lo spegnesse. Si alza appoggiandosi al gomito per sbirciare oltre il bordo del letto del suo amico. I suoi occhi ci mettono un minuto buono ad aggiustarsi alla penombra, specialmente senza i suoi occhiali._

_È vuoto. Le lenzuola sono attorcigliate sul materasso come una contorta radice d’albero._

_“Um…” dice Kei ad alta voce nella stanza vuota._

_La sua voce sembra troppo alta anche sopra il rumorio del ventilatore. Dovrebbe provare a rimettersi a dormire e basta? È normale che gli ospiti di casa spariscano così durante le visite degli amici? Yamaguchi non l’aveva mai fatto prima. Accettando il fatto di essere praticamente sveglio, Kei afferra i suoi occhiali dalla scrivania e se li infila. Si ricorda che Yamaguchi diventa strano se fuori c’è brutto tempo, così Kei si alza dal suo caldo futon per guardare fuori la finestra della camera._

_Il cielo notturno è calmo, un albero nel giardino si muove appena nel vento leggero._

_Si risiede sul futon per qualche minuto con le gambe raccolte sotto di lui. Quando Yamaguchi ancora non ritorna, Kei finalmente si chiede se dovrebbe andare a cercarlo. Sarebbe strano gironzolare per la casa addormentata da solo, ma non meno strano di restare seduto nel buio della stanza di Yamaguchi senza di lui. Così Kei si alza._

_Esce scalzo dalla stanza, facendo attenzione a dove mette i piedi per non sbattere contro niente. L’unica luce ad aiutarlo viene dalla parte opposta del corridoio; il bagno. Kei lascia andare un respiro che non si era accorto di star trattenendo. Sta per girarsi e tornare indietro quando realizza che la porta del bagno non è neanche chiusa. È spalancata. Si ferma appena fuori la soglia per ascoltare. Non è sicuro di cosa si aspetta di sentire (Yamaguchi che fa pipì? Il lavandino che scorre? Non può essere la doccia; l’avrebbe riconosciuta facilmente)._

_Kei impallidisce quando sente qualcuno tirare su con il naso._

_Un altro paio di suoni del genere e un leggero singhiozzo più tardi e Kei non riesce più a stare lì in piedi senza fare niente, ma non può neanche tornare indietro. Così supera la soglia e socchiude gli occhi contro la forte luce del bagno. Yamaguchi è seduto sul ripiano del bagno, il viso premuto contro lo specchio. Tira su con il naso un’altra volta; ancora non l’ha notato. Una piccola borsetta gialla che Kei riconosce come l’astuccio delle matite di Yamaguchi è accanto a lui sulla mensola, aperto._

_“Che stai facendo?”_

_Yamaguchi sobbalza così violentemente che quasi cade dal ripiano. Allontana dalla guancia la gomma da cancellare bianca, in qualche punto quasi grigia per la grafite, ma non la posa. La sua piccola mano resta sospesa in aria di fronte al suo petto._

_“Cosa c’è?” chiede Kei._

_Aggrotta le sopracciglia e continua a guardarlo mentre gli occhi marroni di Yamaguchi iniziano a riempirsi di lacrime. Kei si sente immobilizzato, i suoi piedi nudi fermi sulle fredde mattonelle del bagno._ Cosa farebbe Akiteru se io stessi piangendo? _pensa, ma per quanto ci provi non gli viene in mente niente. Si aggiusta gli occhiali per avere qualcosa da fare con le mani in quel momento di stasi._

_“Yamaguchi, che cosa stai cercando di cancellare?” chiede Kei anche se conosce già la risposta._

_“Scusa, T-Tsukki,” risponde automaticamente Yamaguchi. “Non è niente. Volevo andare a letto, ma.” Un altro leggero singhiozzo fa desiderare a Kei di essere qualcun altro, così saprebbe che cosa fare. Yamaguchi continua dopo un profondo respiro, “Continuo a pensare a quei ragazzi al parco e…”_

_“Che cosa stai cercando di cancellare?” ripete Kei, ora a voce più bassa._

_“L-lentiggini.”_

_Anche solo la parola sembra una parolaccia nella bocca di Yamaguchi. Kei non capisce. Di tutte le cose che possono ridurre il ragazzo in quello stato_ _—_ _in lacrime nel suo bagno nel mezzo della notte, a strofinarsi il viso arrossato con una gomma da cancellare_ _—_ _ed è per le sue lentiggini? La prima cosa che Kei pensa amaramente è,_ sei troppo grande per pensare che possa funzionare _, ma la seconda cosa, più dolce, è,_ io trovo che siano interessanti. Ti distinguono da tutti gli altri bambini.

_Ma Kei realizza dopo averci pensato un secondo che sono anche ciò che rende Yamaguchi diverso dagli altri. E Kei sa che è quella la prima cosa che notano i bambini della scuola elementare. Cerca di scegliere le sue prossime parole con cura; qualcosa che sente veramente, perché lui è sempre onesto, ma anche qualcosa che sa farà stare meglio Yamaguchi. Kei alza le spalle con noncuranza._

_“Io penso che siano fiche.”_

_Yamaguchi sobbalza di nuovo. La gomma gli cade dalle mani e rimbalza nel lavandino. Yamaguchi si porta la manica del pigiama agli occhi e si asciuga le lacrime dal viso._

_“T-tu…” cerca di dire._

_Kei annuisce. “Non sono niente di cui preoccuparsi. Gli altri bambini sono solo degli idioti.”_

_“Tsukki,” geme Yamaguchi, con l’aria di voler piangere di nuovo._

_Kei non sa perché è arrossito, ma sente il calore salirgli alle guance. Si dirige al lavandino e ne tira fuori la gomma. La rimette nell’astuccio senza dire una parola. Yamaguchi scivola giù dal ripiano e Kei vede che anche le sue guance vanno a fuoco._

_“Hai le lentiggini,” gli dice. “E allora?”_

_Yamaguchi lo guarda, insicuro su cosa rispondere._

_Kei continua, “Io ho i piedi grossi. E una vista terribile. E allora?”_

_“…E allora,” ripete Yamaguchi, e un vago sorriso appare sul suo volto arrossato._

_“Esatto,” Kei gli rivolge un ultimo rassicurante cenno d’assenso. Rimette l’astuccio giallo di Yamaguchi sul ripiano del bagno. Yamaguchi gli lancia un’occhiata veloce prima di rivolgere lo sguardo a terra. I suoi larghi occhi scattano in alto verso Kei quando lui parla di nuovo._

_“Possiamo andare a dormire, adesso?”_

_Un sorriso vero sboccia sulla sua faccia lentigginosa._

_“Grazie, Tsukki. Certo, Tsukki.”_

_Yamaguchi spegne la luce del bagno e si affretta a seguire Kei lungo il corridoio buio._

_Sommessamente, sente il suo amico dire, “Scusa, Tsukki.”_

Kei si sveglia con un sobbalzo, sbattendo il gomito contro la parete della sua camera da letto e facendo una smorfia al sonoro _thud_ che accompagna il gesto. Si mette a sedere e lancia le lenzuola al lato del letto. Si strofina il gomito per un secondo prima di premere i palmi delle mani contro gli occhi, ancora calde dal piumone. Continua a premere finché non vede delle scintille.

Non pensava a quella notte da molto tempo.

Nel sogno, nel _ricordo_ , il corridoio di Yamaguchi sembrava così lungo. Gli sembrava di aver camminato per miglia prima di raggiungere la luce gialla che fuoriusciva dalla soglia del bagno. Si ricorda di quanto era buio, di come l’oscurità li aveva avvolti mentre ritornavano nel freddo della camera di Yamaguchi. Ricorda vagamente le sue dita fremere dalla voglia di allungarsi e toccare una parte qualsiasi di Yamaguchi, solo per fargli sapere che lui era lì. Voleva toccare con le sue mani lo stesso esatto punto su cui Yamaguchi aveva premuto la gomma.

 _No, no, no, no, no,_ pensa Kei, buttandosi di peso contro il materasso. _Non pensavo quelle cose, allora._

Quando chiude gli occhi, vede ancora delle pallide scintille ballare dietro le sue palpebre.

“Allora perché sembra così familiare?” mormora ad alta voce.

Vuole ignorarlo, vuole arrotolarsi di nuovo il piumone intorno al corpo e sotterrare la testa nel cuscino e tornare a dormire. Ma è sempre stato più sentimentale nel riparo della notte e adesso si sente insonne. Il battito del suo cuore accelera finché riesce a sentirlo risuonare nelle orecchie nel silenzio mortale della sua stanza. Si preme due dita sotto la mascella.

Il caos del suo battito lo spaventa.

Chiude forte gli occhi, sente che il suo corpo è più pesante di un macigno, e cerca di riflettere. Spinge da parte il sogno e cerca il _ricordo_ , il ricordo _reale_ che sa essere nella sua testa da qualche parte. Lascia sé stesso sentire il gelo della casa di Yamaguchi attraverso il suo vecchio maglione delle elementari. Scava più a fondo finché è in grado di strappare le sue stesse parole dal ricordo e lasciare cadere nel presente.

“Possiamo andare a dormire, adesso?” Kei ripete a sé stesso, appena udibile sopra la corsa del suo stupido cuore.

Ricorda essere uscito dal bagno, il leggero _click_ di Yamaguchi che spegneva le luci. Il gesto aveva inondato il corridoio di nero e Kei aveva dovuto di nuovo controllare ogni passo per essere sicuro di andare dalla parte giusta. Ricorda il desiderio di voler allungare la mano innocentemente, magare per sentire il muro o qualcos’altro che l’avesse guidato sano e salvo nella notte.

Yamaguchi era dietro di lui, la sua presenza leggera e goffa ma _lì_ , e Kei voleva dargli una pacca sulla spalla, magari toccare il suo braccio per un secondo per fargli sapere che anche lui era lì. Kei ricorda chiudere i pugni nelle logore maniche del suo maglione di scuola. Ricorda costringere le sue braccia a restare giù pesanti contro i suoi fianchi. Ricorda desiderare che quelle stesse braccia non si perdessero; che non si alzassero per guidare Yamaguchi attraverso la soglia della camera da letto con una mano sulla sua schiena o le spalle, e assolutamente— _assolutamente_ —non voleva che le sue fredde mani cercassero nel buio quelle più piccole e inevitabilmente più fredde di Yamaguchi.

 _Solo per assicurarmi che stia bene, che non pianga più stanotte,_ si era detto Kei, ma stava solo facendo finta di non essere egoista.

“Merda, sono…? Da s-sette anni? Sono in…” Kei emette un suono rauco nel buio. La sua gola non gli permette quasi più di parlare ad alta voce. Il buio intorno a lui gli ricorda quel corridoio tutti quegli anni prima e la sua mano colpisce la lampada accanto al suo letto quasi mandandola a sbattere contro il muro provando ad accenderla.

Il suo battito incontrollato fa scorrere veloce il sangue nel suo corpo e onde di tsunami gli ruggiscono nelle orecchie. Le braccia di Kei tremano e lo tengono su a malapena quando alza il suo corpo di piombo dal materasso—non era così pesante quando era andato a dormire—e inizia a camminare su e giù per la stanza. Non si è mai sentito così alterato in tutta la sua vita, il sangue bollente sotto la tesa pelle bianca e la vista leggermente sfocata quando alza il telefono al viso.

 

a: Tadashi ★

oggetto: lhgdfjhk

_Sveglio_

È tutto ciò che riesce a mandare ma dovrà andare bene. Vuole urlare quando alza lo sguardo sull’orologio sopra il suo letto e vede che è mezzanotte e mezza; è piuttosto certo che ormai Yamaguchi stia dormendo. Sente come se un monsone sia intrappolato nel suo corpo. _Dio_ , pensa Kei, _forse anche solo il suo viso mi calmerebbe adesso._

 

da: Tadashi ★

oggetto: Re: lhgdfjhk

_è una domanda?? xche sì tsukki! non riesco a dormire : >_

 

Kei lascia andare un soffocato gemito di sollievo. Non ha mai sentito un suono del genere uscire dalla sua bocca prima d’ora ma in quel momento ogni cosa gli sembra estranea. Si infila la giacca in un lampo e lascia cadere il suo telefono in tasca. È un miracolo, pensa, che riesca a scivolare nelle scarpe e uscire in silenzio dalla casa attraverso la porta sul retro.

La neve caduta qualche settimana prima si è quasi sciolta, ma la sua persistente presenza lascia un qualcosa di pungente nell’aria che si ha solo quando è davvero inverno. Il ragazzo pensa che il suo telefono stia squillando nella tasca ma non ne è sicuro e non è abbastanza presente a sé stesso da controllarlo. È sicuro che sverrà se il suo cuore continua a battere in quel modo. Kei si stringe il cappotto intorno al corpo, scuote violentemente la testa per schiarirla, e inizia a correre.

Cinque minuti o due ore più tardi—Kei non ne è sicuro—arriva correndo nel giardino di Yamaguchi. Rimane in piedi davanti alla porta sul retro, con un desiderio disperato di bussare e bussare e bussare finché non vede il viso lentigginoso di Yamaguchi aprire la porta e accompagnarlo dentro. Ma non può svegliare l’intera casa. Ha il respiro pesante e il suo cuore va ancora a mille, ma fa meno paura se riesce a credere che sia dovuto allo sforzo fisico. Manda un veloce e senza dubbio confuso messaggio a Yamaguchi, considerato che le sue rigide dita in questo momento non sembrano funzionare, e poi si piega in due, poggiando le mani sulle ginocchia.

“Tsukki, che succede?”

Il ragazzo è sul portico con la schiena piegata cercando di incontrare gli occhi di Kei, bisbigliando a causa dell’ora. Quando realizza che Kei non risponde, lo afferra per la manica e lo trascina dentro. La casa passa sfocata davanti i suoi occhi e improvvisamente si ritrova seduto sul letto di Yamaguchi. Il suo proprietario si inginocchia davanti a lui sul pavimento, lentiggini e ciuffo ribelle e tutto il resto.

“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace,” Kei sente sé stesso borbottare.

“Concentrati su di me.”

La sua visione periferica smette di funzionare dopo quelle parole, la sua attenzione unicamente sul viso di Yamaguchi. Kei lo guarda intensamente, gli occhi fissati sul suo volto; ecco le sue lentiggini—tutte le sue lentiggini—ed ecco i suoi preoccupati occhi marroni, ed ecco la sua piccola bocca imbronciata, ecco le sue lunghe ciglia e il naso affilato; Kei elenca tutto quanto ancora e ancora finché non si sente abbastanza sicuro da poter parlare.

“Hai mai avuto un attacco di panico?” riesce a dire.

“Certo,” risponde immediatamente Yamaguchi.

Si alza lentamente per sedersi a fianco a Kei. Posa una gamba sul grembo di Kei e usa le sue mani per guidare quelle tremanti di Kei sul suo ginocchio. Kei lo afferra delicatamente, concentrandosi sul suo respiro come gli dice Yamaguchi. L’unica cosa che trattiene Kei dall’alzarsi e camminare su e giù ogni dieci secondi è la stretta che ha sul ginocchio di Yamaguchi. Lo stringe più forte e l’altro si irrigidisce, la sua voce vacilla mentre conta ad alta voce. Deve avergli fatto il solletico.

“Va tutto bene,” promette Yamaguchi, “Passerà. Passerà, Kei.”

Kei inizia a credergli. Sente il terrore scivolare via come un’onda che si ritira sulla sabbia. Qualche altro minuto dopo e il suo respiro è sotto controllo come sempre, ma il suo sguardo non si alza dal pavimento della stanza. Un rossore si accende sul suo viso; è imbarazzato. Sobbalza quando Yamaguchi preme due dita su un particolare punto del suo collo.

“Scusa, Tsukki. Mani fredde,” si scusa Yamaguchi. “Sembra che tu ti stia calmando.”

“Sì.”

I suoi occhi si alzano sulla porta della camera di Yamaguchi e la sua mente viene riportata al corridoio scuro proprio dietro di essa. Pensava che quello provava per Yamaguchi—e ora non vuole analizzare _cos’è_ esattamente quello prova, perché non è pronto per scoprirlo—fosse un sviluppo recente. Kei aveva supposto che fosse un risultato del cambiamento delle dinamiche tra loro due dopo la scorsa estate, dopo il modo in cui Yamaguchi l’aveva incitato a spingersi più a fondo perché sapeva meglio di Kei stesso quanto luminoso potesse bruciare il suo fuoco. Aveva solo bisogno di essere alimentato, e Yamaguchi voleva e poteva farlo. Era questo quello che aveva pensato.

Ma è solo Yamaguchi.

Kei può provare a dare la colpa dei suoi sentimenti all’aumento di sicurezza del suo amico e al cambiamento tra di loro, ma adesso incomincia a capire come stanno davvero le cose. È solo che non pensava che l’epifania l’avrebbe portato a un cazzo di attacco di panico. La corsa dalla sua casa a quella di Yamaguchi sembra essere successa un secolo fa.

“Tsukki?”

“Tadashi,” esala Kei in risposta, e sente ogni pensiero dentro di lui scappare dentro quella singola parola.

Non nota come Yamaguchi si immobilizza e poi si rilassa di nuovo nello spazio di un secondo. Quello che inizia a notare, però, è l’inevitabile freddo che permea la stanza e la melodia metallica emessa dalla console posata sull’altro lato del letto. Si accorge anche che la gamba di Yamaguchi è sorprendentemente calda e piacevolmente pesante sul suo grembo, infilata sotto la gamba destra di Kei e la caviglia penzolante dal bordo del materasso. Quando abbassa lo sguardo e trova le sue mani ancora strette intorno al ginocchio lentigginoso, Kei le alza di scatto come se si fosse bruciato. Ora non sa che farne, quindi le usa per strofinarsi il viso. A quanto pare Yamaguchi a un certo punto gli ha tolto gli occhiali.

“Stai bene?” chiede piano Yamaguchi.

“Adesso sì. Che ore sono?”

“Le due meno un quarto.”

“Merda. Scusa.”

Yamaguchi tira indietro entrambe le gambe contro il petto e posa il mento sulle ginocchia sbucciate. Occhi color carbone, spalancati nella fioca luce, fissano apertamente il volto di Kei. Con la coda dell’occhio, Kei vede i bordi dei boxer viola di Yamaguchi scivolare giù, rivelando senza dubbio qualche altro centimetro di cosce abbronzate e lentigginose. Kei si costringe a distogliere lo sguardo. Il DS di Yamaguchi suona allegro nel silenzio crescente. Può praticamente _sentire_ la preoccupazione di Yamaguchi arrivargli a ondate. Vuole chiedere, Kei sa che vuole.

“Posso dormire qui?” chiede Kei con voce roca.

Dovrebbe schiarirsi la voce, ma non lo fa. Yamaguchi si limita ad annuire. Il ragazzo con i capelli marroni poi si alza e si dirige al suo armadio, da dove tira fuori il futon e lo posiziona accanto al letto. Ci lascia cadere sopra un paio di cuscini. Kei sbatte le palpebre solo quando l’unica lampada della stanza viene spenta. La luce della luna si riversa nella stanza come se fosse stata evocata, e Kei si sente improvvisamente esausto. Si alza per lasciare cadere il suo corpo indebolito sul futon.

“No,” dice Yamaguchi, scuotendo la testa e occupando il posto sul pavimento. “Tu prendi il letto.”

Kei annuisce e si lascia cadere sgraziatamente sul materasso. Si allunga per afferrare il fastidioso videogioco dai piedi del letto e lo porge in silenzio a Yamaguchi, che spegne immediatamente il volume e comincia a giocare. Si distende sul futon, le gambe nude pallide nella luce lunare. Kei si rigira nella coperta di Yamaguchi e chiude gli occhi. Il leggero ticchettio dei pulsanti del gioco colpiti dalle veloci dita di Yamaguchi lo fanno scivolare quasi immediatamente nel sonno.


	3. A casa di Ennoshita

  

Per il resto della settimana, Kei sente costantemente su di sé lo sguardo di Yamaguchi, come se il ragazzo pensasse che Kei potesse da un momento all’altro saltare in piedi, correre fuori dall’aula e lanciarsi dal tetto della scuola. Non riesce a decidere se la cosa sia frustrante o confortante.

Anche se Yamaguchi sta comunque sempre vicino a lui durante gli allenamenti di pallavolo, ultimamente è ancora più vicino. O almeno, questa è l’impressione che ha Kei. Potrebbe anche esserselo immaginato. Ma decide che non è così quando si gira per lanciare una palla nel carrello dopo gli allenamenti e va a sbattere dritto contro il petto di Yamaguchi, spingendolo indietro di qualche passo.

“Colpa mia, Tsukki,” dice Yamaguchi, prendendogli la palla dalle mani e lanciandola lui nel carrello. Kei si mette le mani sui fianchi.

“Okay,” sospira. “Che cosa stai facendo?”

“Huh? Che vuoi dire?”

“Voglio dire, mi stai controllando da una settimana come se stessi per impazzire e tirare fuori una motosega.”

“Eh, Tsukishima,” lo chiama Kageyama da poco lontano. “Non mi piace che la parola ‘motosega’ esca dalla tua bocca.”

“Allora smettila di origliare.”

Una voce allegra interviene da dietro di lui. “Ah, ti ha _sistemato_ , Kageyama!”

“Sta zitto, stupido. Aiutami a mettere via la rete.”

“Ti aiuto io, Kageyama-san!” grida un ragazzino entusiasta del primo anno.

“V-va bene.”

Kei alza gli occhi al cielo e poi li riporta su Yamaguchi, che lo sta guardando con aria severa. Kei sbatte le palpebre.

“Che c’è?” chiese.

“Dovremmo finire di pulire,” risponde Yamaguchi nello stesso momento in cui Ennoshita inizia a gridargli contro dall’altra parte del campo, una palla sotto ogni braccio.

“Forza, voi due! Abbiamo quasi finito!”

Una volta che la palestra è di nuovo spoglia, la squadra si siede a semicerchio intorno a Ennoshita che ha l’aspetto ancora più stanco del solito. Kei non riesce a immaginare come sia tenere queste persone in riga per più di un’ora; rispetta immensamente Ennoshita per il suo sacrificio. Yachi sobbalza dietro il capitano quando lui grida a Tanaka e Nishinoya di chiudere la bocca e ascoltare. Hinata si muove per cercare in modo ovvio di stare più vicino a Kageyama di quel ragazzo del primo anno – Kei pensa che il suo nome sia Yushin – e Kageyama non si accorge di nessuno dei due. Il ragazzo si è davvero affezionato a Kageyama e tutti l’hanno notato. Kei torna a guardare Ennoshita e sente lo sguardo di Hinata che lo fissa con aria di domanda.

“So che alcuni di voi non saranno felici di sentirlo,” dice Ennoshita, “ma è tempo per un pigiama party.”

Kei geme. Sapeva che sarebbe successo. Accanto a lui, Yamaguchi ride della sua angoscia.

“È _così_ che lo annunci?” ruggisce Tanaka. “Chi è che _non_ vuole sentirlo?”

“È una notizia sensazionale!” concorda Nishinoya.

“Finalmente!”

Come la maggior parte delle volte, il volto di Kageyama è privo di espressione.

“Dobbiamo per forza?”

“Sì, Tsukishima,” dichiara Ennoshita, guardandolo. “È ora che la nostra squadra diventi più unita, specialmente con i nostri nuovi tre acquisti del primo anno. Avremo più sinergia in campo.”

Yushin lancia un pugno in aria e quasi colpisce Kageyama in testa. Gli altri due del primo anno accanto a lui lanciano grida di gioia e si danno il cinque.

“Sinergia! Sinergia! Sinergia!” scandiscono rumorosamente in coro Tanaka e Nishinoya.

Altri si uniscono a loro e Kei riesce praticamente a vedere il pentimento negli occhi del loro capitano prima che li chiuda e stringa la base del naso tra le dita. È una nuova abitudine che ha iniziato ad avere da quando ha preso il posto di Daichi. Gli dovrebbero arrivare presto dei rinforzi, ma è l’inizio dell’anno e il ragazzo deve ancora nominare il suo vicecapitano. Kei esamina le persone sedute in semicerchio. Tanaka, pensa Kei, potrebbe essere una buona scelta. Forse Kinoshita, anche se non sa molto su di lui a parte il fatto che è amico del capitano. Forse uno del secondo anno? Forse Hinata? Ha molta forza di volontà ed è persistente. Kei guarda il rosso in questione strisciare sul pavimento per dare il cinque a un sorridente Yamaguchi e perde il filo dei suoi pensieri.

“A casa di chi?” chiede Yamaguchi.

“La casa di Tsukishima è parecchio grande,” lo schernisce Hinata appoggiandosi alla spalla di Yamaguchi per sporgersi a dare un pizzico alle costole di Kei.

Kei si tira indietro con una smorfia. “Assolutamente. No.”

“Calma. Lo faremo a casa mia.”

“A casa tua, Capitano?” strilla Yushin. “Che fico!”

“Non è così fica,” ribatte Kinoshita. Ennoshita gli rivolge uno sguardo di rimprovero e si schiarisce la gola.

“Lo faremo a casa mia il prossimo weekend. Andremo direttamente dopo gli allenamenti serali. Tutto chiaro?”

La squadra di Karasuno si alza in piedi ed annuncia il suo assenso.

 

____________

 

Fuori è abbastanza fresco perché il club di pallavolo si tiri su la zip delle loro giacche. Alcune nuvole navigano innocentemente il cielo serale. Quelli del primo anno camminano insieme di fronte al gruppo e ascoltano attentamente Yushin, il più alto di loro (purtroppo, perché Yushin è appena più basso di Yamaguchi; Kei aveva sperato che le nuove reclute avrebbero portato un po’ di altezza nella squadra), parlare animatamente di qualcosa. La musica martella in lontananza dalle cuffie intorno al collo di Kei.

“—e Karasuno senza più una squadra di pallavolo? Riesci a immaginartelo? Oddio!” Hinata ha un tono preoccupato quando Kei torna a prestare attenzione alla conversazione intorno a lui.

Yamaguchi ride, “Di che cavolo stai parlando?”

“Ok, ascolta, qualcuno potrebbe avere un conto in sospeso con uno di noi per un motivo o per l’altro, e venire ad attaccare quella persona. E poi, una volta che ci vede indifesi a dormire sul pavimento di Ennoshita, potrebbe decidere che tutti quanti meritiamo di morire!”

“Guardi troppi film,” dice Kageyama in tono piatto.

“Se io ne guardo troppi, ne guardi troppi anche te.”

Kei interviene, “Quando dei personaggi politici importanti vanno ad un incontro, un paio di loro deve rimanere indietro in un posto sicuro da qualche altra parte in caso succeda qualcosa. Così fanno in modo che ci sia ancora qualcuno a governare in caso tutti gli altri vengano fatti fuori all’improvviso. O non siano più in grado di fare il loro lavoro.”

“Fatti fuori?! Cioè uccisi?” Hinata lo guarda con occhi spalancati.

“Esatto,” risponde lui con un ghigno.

“Voi avete dei problemi,” dice Ennoshita passandogli accanto insieme agli altri del terzo anno.

“Ennoshita-san!” gli grida dietro Hinata. “Tutte le porte della tua casa si possono chiudere a chiave, vero?!”

“Eleggo me stesso per essere quello che rimane indietro.”

“Non puoi, Tsukki. Tu sei quello che deve legare di più con quelli del primo,” dichiara Yamaguchi.

Kei fa una faccia disgustata. “Cosa? Perché io?”

“Perché il resto di noi interagisce con loro qualche volta,” grugnisce Kageyama.

Kei abbassa la voce e dice, “Non è colpa mia se quello alto è innamorato del Re.”

Hinata si gira di scatto e chiede, “Chi? Yushin?”

Yamaguchi cerca subito di azzittirlo ma i ragazzi del primo si stanno già girando a guardarli.

“Sì, Hinata-san?” dice Yushin, portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. Il ragazzo sta parlando ad Hinata, ma guarda Kageyama. Inspiegabilmente, Kei si irrita.

“Mi chiedevo se i tuoi capelli fossero sempre stati biondi!” dice tutto d’un fiato Hinata dopo un secondo.

“Oh. Sì, sempre!” risponde Yushin rivolgendo il suo largo sorriso a Kei. “Sei anche tu un biondo naturale, Tsukishima-san?”

“Sì,” rispondono Yamaguchi e Kei all’unisono.

 

____________

 

“L’ho capito che sei preoccupato per me,” sospira Kei più tardi quando arrivano al portico di Yamaguchi. Un paio di falene danzano intorno alla lampadina che li illumina. Yamaguchi allontana la mano dal pomello della porta d’ingresso e si gira lentamente, come riluttante.

“So che l’hai capito. Ciò non vuol dire che smetterò di preoccuparmi.”

“Sto bene.”

“Cosa è _successo_?” esala Yamaguchi, negli occhi uno sguardo non da lui.

Kei rimane in silenzio per un minuto valutando le sue opzioni. Quanta verità vuole dire? Quanto può rimanere sul vago dando comunque a Yamaguchi una risposta soddisfacente? Non può ignorarlo come sarebbe riuscito a fare un anno fa. Kei resiste all’urgenza di mordersi il labbro per il nervoso.

E se lo dicesse… e basta?

Cosa accadrebbe se semplicemente sputasse fuori il rospo lì, sul portico di Yamaguchi: _penso di essere innamorato di te e penso che anche tu sia innamorato di me e forse dovremmo entrambi ammetterlo e basta, così non saremmo più imbarazzati quando ci accorgiamo che ci stiamo fissando o camminando troppo vicini. E tu potresti mettere la tua gamba sul mio grembo ogni volta che vorrai e io posso contarti le lentiggini mentre giochi a Pokémon sul tuo DS e non ci sarebbe niente di strano. Siamo noi, dopotutto. Eravamo sempre destinati a questo._

Solo pensarlo gli fa girare la testa. È grato per il soffio di vento freddo che lo fa tornare alla realtà. Non è da lui pensare solo alla parte ottimista di una situazione, così si mette a riflettere su quelle negative. Ed è questo il pensiero che lo tormenta ogni qualvolta pensa a Yamaguchi di questi giorni: _perderei ogni cosa che abbia importanza, se finisse._

E quello lo spaventa da morire.

Yamaguchi sospira, “Buonanotte, Tsukki.”

Ha allungato di nuovo la mano verso il pomello quando Kei gli afferra il braccio.

“Aspetta,” dice.

Lo sguardo di Yamaguchi scivola dalla mano stretta intorno al suo avambraccio al viso di Kei.

“Un brutto sogno,” ammette. “Un ricordo.”

“Un brutto ricordo…” ripete Yamaguchi. “Akiteru?”

Kei sente come un fendente al petto. Ha quasi voglia di ridere.

“No, no, era… Era una delle prime volte che ho dormito a casa tua.”

Yamaguchi aggrotta le sopracciglia. La sua voce si spezza quando mormora, “Quello è un brutto ricordo per te?”

“No, Tadashi, no. Ascolta. Fammi finire.” Kei finalmente lascia ricadere il braccio al suo fianco. Direbbe qualsiasi cosa per far smettere a Yamaguchi di guardarlo in quel modo, come se qualcuno dietro di lui gli stesse rigirando un coltello nella schiena. Rabbrividiscono entrambi quando li colpisce un’altra raffica di vento. “Ti ricordi quella volta che sono entrato in bagno nel bel mezzo della notte e tu stavi…” Kei fa una pausa. “Cercando di cancellarti le lentiggini?”

“Con una gomma da cancellare.”  
“Sì.”

Yamaguchi porta le mani al viso come se volesse toccarlo ma si ferma a metà strada. Le lascia sospese a mezz’aria nello spazio tra lui e Kei prima che cadano di nuovo giù a torcersi nervosamente. Guardarle rende nervoso anche Kei, così decide invece di fissare con sguardo vacuo la porta rossa alle spalle di Yamaguchi.

“Hai avuto un attacco d’asia per quel sogno?” chiede piano Yamaguchi.

Kei annuisce in silenzio, sapendo che il puzzle non ha senso perché Yamaguchi non ha tutti i pezzi.

“Non ne avevo mai avuto uno prima.”

“A te non viene mai ansia per nessuna cosa.”

Gli occhi di Kei scattano verso di lui e risponde, “Lo pensavo anch’io.”

“Allora perché…?”

“Mi dispiace, Yamaguchi. Non lo so. Non lo so, ok, mi sono svegliato e poi…” Kei non sa come finire la frase, così non lo fa. Ma Yamaguchi lo sta ancora guardando come se avesse bisogno di molto più da lui. Kei vuole disperatamente aiutarlo, senza rivelarsi.

Kei scuote la testa ed esala, “Avevo solo bisogno di vederti, credo.”

Yamaguchi annuisce, prima lentamente, poi più veloce finché la sua testa va su e giù con vigore e un enorme sorriso sembra che voglia aprirgli il viso in due. Il ciuffo di capelli che sembra sempre rimanergli dritto in testa ondeggia freneticamente nell’aria invernale.

“E ha funzionato,” continua a farneticare Kei, “perché non appena ho visto la tua faccia e le tue lentiggini, sapevo che sarebbe andato tutto bene, mi hai calmato. E stavo bene. _Sto_ bene— che c’è? Perché fai quella faccia?”

“È solo che,” farfuglia Yamaguchi, “È solo che è bello sentire che hai bisogno di me.”

Kei non sa cosa voglia dire, è ovvio che ha bisogno di Yamaguchi, ma quelle parole lo riscaldano comunque. Sente ancora un calore confortante dentro di lui quando Yamaguchi sparisce dentro casa sua qualche minuto dopo, come un piccolo fuoco acceso dentro il suo petto. Il sorrisetto che ha sul viso rifiuta di vacillare per tutto il tragitto fino a casa sua.

 

_________

 

Hinata non è per niente in sincrono con Yushin. Saltano per murare a tempi completamente diversi, si sono atterrati a vicenda sui piedi per più di una volta, e continuano a provare a ricevere entrambi la palla quando l’altro l’ha già chiamata.

“Stupido! Stupido, Hinata! L’hai sentito chiamarla!”

“Lo so!” sbotta Hinata prima di girarsi verso Yushin e borbottare, “Scusa. Colpa mia.”

“Non fa niente, Hinata-san. È fico anche solo stare in campo con te!”

Kei direbbe quasi che il ragazzino abbia un’aria compiaciuta. Hinata è dibattuto tra il restare arrabbiato e gongolare per il complimento, e l’espressione costipata sul viso del rosso fa soffocare a Yamaguchi una risata con la mano. Kei nasconde la sua con un colpo di tosse.

“Non fa niente, Hinata,” concorda Yamaguchi da fondo campo, dove si trovano.

“Un’altra, Tanaka-senpai!”

Mentre l’allenamento continua, diventa sempre più evidente che Hinata va alla grande con tutti in campo tranne che con il biondino del primo. Kageyama lo sgrida ferocemente ogni volta e invece di rispondere a tono, Hinata si limita ad agitarsi sempre di più. Kei lo trova difficile da guardare. Lo sguardo compiaciuto torna sul viso di Yushin e la cosa sta iniziando ad irritarlo sul serio.

“Mi fa pena,” sussurra Yamaguchi.

Kei si aggiusta i suoi occhialetti sportivi e risponde, “Riuscirà a riceverla prima o poi.”

“Non era quello che intendevo.”

Si girano entrambi quando interviene Ennoshita. Afferra Hinata e Kageyama per il colletto della maglietta e li trascina in un angolo della palestra. Kei non riesce a capire nulla dalla posizione rilassata di Ennoshita. Nishinoya corre da lui e Yamaguchi, facendo schioccare scherzosamente l’elastico intorno alla testa di Kei.

“Che sta succedendo?” chiede allegramente.

Accorre anche Tanaka. “Che diavolo gli succede oggi a quei due?”

Kei e Yamaguchi si scambiano un’occhiata.

“Non ne abbiamo idea.”

Nishinoya appoggia il gomito sulla spalla di Tanaka ed entrambi gli rivolgono uno sguardo sospettoso. Dietro Nishinoya, Kei vede Yushin con le spalle rivolte verso di loro, molto più fermo di quanto lo fosse un momento prima. È così ovvio che sta origliando che Kei riesce praticamente a vedere le sue orecchie guizzare.

“Andiamo, c’è qualcosa sotto. Abbiamo visto lo sguardo che vi siete appena dati.”

Kei si asciuga il sudore dalla fronte con la manica e dice, “Non c’è stato nessuno sguardo,”

“Sì che c’era,” insiste Nishinoya, osservandosi le unghie. “Era uno di quei classici sguardi Tadashi-Tsukishima che vi scambiate quando sapete qualcosa che noi non sappiamo.”

Kei fa un sorrisetto. “Non è colpa nostra se siamo molto più intelligenti di voi.”

“Spocchiosetto,” lo riprende Tanaka innocuamente. “E dai, sta succedendo qualcosa al nostro duo di mostriciattoli.”

“Forza, ditecelo, ditecelo!”

“Noya-san, non lo sappiamo davvero,” assicura Yamaguchi.

Nishinoya perde l’entusiasmo. “Aw, cavolo. È difficile non credere a Tadashi quando è così carino.”

“L’anno scorso non vedevi l’ora di fare il pettegolo,” sbuffa Tanaka. “Ti stai ammorbidendo, Tsukishima.”

“Nonostante tu sia circondato da così tanti bei ragazzi!”

I due scoppiano a ridere a crepapelle e tornano con andatura rilassata ai loro posti in campo, dandosi ancora delle pacche sulle ginocchia. Kei è eternamente dibattuto tra l’essere esausto o divertito dalle loro buffonate. Sente Yamaguchi ridacchiare al suo fianco e distoglie gli occhi da Tanaka e Nishinoya per guardarlo incredulo.

“Era piuttosto divertente,” ride Yamaguchi, afferrando la spalla di Kei, “devi ammetterlo.”

Kei sbuffa fuori una risatina.

“Diciamo che non era una delle loro peggiori.”

 

_______

 

da: Hinata S

oggetto: omgomgOMGGG

_facciamo una competizione per iL PIGIAMA PIÙ IMBARAZZANTE domani sera da ennoshita-san!!!_

 

 

da: Hinata S

oggetto: omgomgOMGGG

_RICORDATELO, tsukishima!!!_

 

 

a: Hinata S

oggetto: Re: omgomgOMGGG

_Non ho intenzione di farlo_

 

 

da: Hinata S

oggetto: Re: omgomgOMGGG

_cacchishima. yamaguchi partecipa_

 

 

a: Hinata S

oggetto: Re: omgomgOMGGG

_Lui può fare quello che vuole_

 

 

a: Hinata S

oggetto: Re: omgomgOMGGG

_Pagherei per vedere Kageyama in pigiami imbarazzanti. Fallo partecipare_

 

da: Hinata S

oggetto: Re: omgomgOMGGG

_DICE CHE LO FARÀ SOLO SE LO FAI ANCHE TE!! vuole anche sapere quanto pagheresti_

 

 

a: Hinata S

oggetto: Re: omgomgOMGGG

_Hinata è meglio per te se vai a letto se non vuoi essere il primo sfigato ad addormentarsi domani_

 

da: Hinata S

oggetto: Re: omgomgOMGGG

_merda hai ragione_

 

_______

 

Gli ultimi allenamenti del giorno del pigiama party sono molto più amichevoli del solito visto che tutti sanno che spenderanno le prossime dodici ore insieme. Sono divertenti ma rigorosi. Kei è piuttosto certo che il loro capitano li faccia lavorare più del solito così non saranno troppo turbolenti più tardi. Apprezza la strategia e lo comunica a Ennoshita più tarsi nello spogliatoio, che si limita a fargli un sorrisetto e dargli una pacca sulla schiena.

È un peccato che la tattica non funzioni un granché. Lo scoppiettante gruppo ha l’umore a mille, tutti spaparanzati su pila di lenzuola sul pavimento del salone del loro capitano. Sul grosso televisore accanto alla parete è acceso un film d’azione. I genitori di Ennoshita si sono ritirati nella loro camera qualche tempo fa senza fargli tante raccomandazioni a parte quella di passare una bella serata.

“I tuoi genitori sono fortissimi!” dice canticchiando Hinata.

“Hinata, fai silenzio! Questa è la parte migliore!”

Quando partono i titoli di coda, Yamaguchi solleva finalmente la testa dalla spalla di Kei. Si è appisolato più o meno dopo l’esplosione del secondo elicottero. Kei ha trovato difficile prestare attenzione al film dopo quello, e gli fa male la testa per aver cercato di concentrarsi così intensamente.

“Riesce ad addormentarsi letteralmente dappertutto,” mormora Kei ai ragazzi del primo anno quando gli chiedono se Yamaguchi sta bene.

“Sono sveglio,” sbadiglia Yamaguchi. “Scusate, scusate. Giuro che sono sveglio adesso.”

“Una volta si è addormentato su una panchina fuori il negozio di Sakanoshita quando io e Kageyama siamo entrati a comprare una soda,” proclama Hinata. “Oh! E poi c’è stata quella volta che l’abbiamo trovato addormentato sul pavimento dello spogliatoio prima degli allenamenti.”

“Lo spogliatoio?” ride Tanaka.

Yamaguchi si massaggia il collo e annuncia, “Sono un uomo di semplici esigenze.”

“Quando stavamo alle elementari mio fratello una volta l’ha trovato a dormire sul nostro portico.”

La squadra irrompe in risate e Kei ansima quando un gomito appuntito lo colpisce al fianco.

“Cosa facciamo adesso?” interviene Yushin.

“Obbligo o verità,” risponde immediatamente Nishinoya.

Ennoshita dice, “Non so se sia una buona idea.”

“Cosa? E perché cavolo no?” chiede Hinata, facendo sporgere il labbro inferiore.

Dopo avergli dato un solo sguardo Kageyama gli da subito ragione. _Debole_ , pensa Kei.

“È una tradizione.”

“Una tradizione? Abbiamo fatto solo, tipo, due pigiama party prima di questo,” dice Kinoshita.

“Sì, e ci abbiamo giocato tutte e due le volte!” replica Hinata.

“Ciò non la rende una tradizione.”

“Zitto, Tsukishima!”

Kinoshita sospira e si gira verso Nishinoya. “Ti ricordi quado hai sfidato Azumane-san a correre intorno alla casa di Sugawara-san senza maglietta e poi si è preso un raffreddore per tipo due settimane?”

“Quello è perché Asahi è un pappamolle,” proclama felicemente Nishinoya.

Tanaka gli da un pizzico al fianco. “Ti manca.”

“Quello è vero, Ryū, quello è vero,” risponde il libero in tono nostalgico come se Asahi-san si fosse trasferito in Russia invece che in un appartamento in fondo alla strada dei suoi genitori. “E va bene, che ne dite se giochiamo solo a verità?”

Hinata si rianima. “Verità o verità?”

“Che cosa noiosa,” geme Kei.

“ _Tu_ sei noioso,” ribatte Nishinoya. “Oppure volete vedere il sequel del film? Ce l’ho nello zaino. Credo che ci siano ancora _più_ esplosioni di elicotteri in questo…”

“Verità o verità,” interrompe subito Ennoshita, battendo le mani. “Tutti quanti in cerchio. Forza. Non siate timidi, avvicinatevi,” dice, ignorando il fatto che la maggior parte dei ragazzi stanno già condividendo una coperta con almeno un’altra persona.

Kei ha spinto la loro coperta via dalle sue gambe un po’ di tempo fa per darla tutta a Yamaguchi quando si è addormentato. I ragazzi del primo anno si stringono insieme come si aspetta Kei (Yushin nel mezzo, con una coperta addosso che cade sulle spalle degli altri due ai suoi lati). Accanto a loro, Hinata e Kageyama si tirano incessantemente il lenzuolo viola che stanno cercando di dividersi.

“Kageyama-san, io ho un po’ di coperta se ti serve!” offre Yushin.

Hinata lascia improvvisamente la sua presa sulla coperta. Kageyama finisce all’indietro e Kei emette una sonora risata.

“Sto bene così. O lo sarei se solo Hinata smettesse di prendersi tutta la mia parte,” sbotta Kageyama non appena si riprende.

“Sei proprio un bambino, Bakegayama. Tieniti la coperta. Non la voglio. La dividerò con qualcun altro.”

“Stai facendo l’infantile,” gli sussurra Yamaguchi.

Il rosso è andato a quattro zampo a sedersi vicino a lui e ha afferrato una parte della coperta blu a stelle sua e di Kei per metterla sulle gambe. Un Kageyama dall’aria sconfitta sembra non volere neanche più la coperta per cui ha combattuto così avidamente. Kei alza gli occhi al cielo.

“La volete smettere di comportarvi come dei bambini di sei anni?” dice Ennoshita in tono piatto, a quanto pare leggendo la mente di Kei. “Bene. Chi inizia?”

“Inizio io, Ennoshita!” Tanaka sventola il braccio freneticamente. “Okay. Parliamo di primi baci!”

Gente che arrossisce, si strozza, ed emette gemiti e proteste riempie la stanza. Nishinoya colpisce il suo amico sul braccio e fa un sorriso a trentadue denti. Kei sapeva che sarebbe successa una cosa del genere. Yamaguchi si raccoglie i capelli castani con l’elastico che porta intorno al polso e Kei fissa per un secondo la piccola coda di cavallo. Non la fa quasi mai, quindi Kei ne approfitta il più possibile in quelle rare volte. Yamaguchi si gira per rivolgergli un sorriso complice quado Kei la tira leggermente.

“Ryū, sappiamo tutti che ne vuoi parlare solo perché te l’hai dato quest’anno!”

“E quindi?!”

“Smettila di vantarti, pelato,” dice Kinoshita e ridacchia quando Tanaka lo guarda a bocca aperta.

Tanaka rivolge la sua attenzione a quelli del primo, e i due più bassi – Kei realizza divertito che ancora non sa i loro nomi – scuotono la testa. Yushin, d’altro canto, aspettava impazientemente di rispondere.

“Io ho dato il mio primo bacio proprio prima che iniziasse scuola,” si vanta.

“Non è così che funziona obbligo o verità,” dice Kei in tono monotono.

Hinata lo corregge, “ _Verità_ o verità.”

“Penso che tu e io andremo molto d’accordo. Ce la sappiamo fare tutti e due con le ragazze,” dice Tanaka facendo l’occhiolino e sporgendosi per dare una pacca sulle spalle a Yushin.

“Direi che è una grossa esagerazione per te, Tanaka-san,” dice Kei.

“Tsukishima!” grida Tanaka. “E il tuo primo bacio, allora?”

Yamaguchi, che ha il mento poggiato sulle ginocchia piegate, si sposta un po’ per alzare lo sguardo su di lui con aria d’aspettativa. In effetti, la maggior parte della squadra lo scruta con espressioni simili. Kei li guarda sbattendo gli occhi. Non pensa quasi mai ad essere baciato, e ancora di meno a _baciare_. C’è solo un’eccezione lentigginosa, ma Kei cerca di evitare qualsiasi pensiero che coinvolga questa eccezione e il baciare. Quella è una strada che non può percorrere. Dentro di sé sa fermamente che non sarebbe in grado di tornare indietro.

“Non l’ho ancora dato.”

“Davvero?” chiede incredulo Yamaguchi.

“Davvero?” ripetono gli altri.

Kei ha un improvviso desiderio di trovarsi da solo con Yamaguchi, anche se non è molto sicuro del perché. La stanza gli sembra troppo affollata. C’è molta più eccitazione nell’aria di quanto sia abituato.

“Cos—?” gracchia Nishinoya. “Ma le ragazze non vengono a dichiararsi da te tipo, _ogni giorno_?”

Kei alza le spalle.

“E allora? Non vuol dire che voglio baciarle.”

Pensa di vedere Kageyama annuire leggermente dall’altra parte del cerchio. Kei sa che anche a lui arrivano molte dichiarazioni; delle ragazze lo hanno preso timidamente da parte a pranzo per dirglielo. L’alzatore torna sempre indietro a mani vuote. Nel frattempo, però, Hinata parla sempre troppo velocemente ed è anche più distratto del solito. Kei non ha idea di cosa farebbe Hinata se Kageyama si mettesse con una ragazza. Non che Kei pensi che esista anche solo una remota possibilità che accada (per una miriade di motivi). Sul serio, a Kei vengono in mente _così tanti motivi_. Pensa che sia un peccato che siano entrambi troppo inetti per realizzare quello che provano. Si chiede cosa sia peggio: non sapere di essere innamorato o esserne consapevole. Quando i suoi pensieri si fermano su quello, la presenza di Yamaguchi al suo fianco diventa come un fuoco ruggente.

“Tsukki è così fico,” lo adula Yamaguchi.

Hinata concorda pienamente, “Sei così fico, Cacchishima!”

“Non avrei mai pensato che Hinata facesse parte del fan club di Tsukishima,” dice distrattamente Ennoshita a Tanaka.

Tanaka assume un’aria nostalgica mettendosi una mano sul cuore, “Mi mancano i tempi in cui c’era un solo membro.”

“E il nostro duo di mostri?” indaga Ennoshita. “Primi baci?”

Non appena viene posta la domanda, Kei sente l’atmosfera cambiare visibilmente tra i suoi due compagni. Segue lo sguardo di Kageyama fino ad Hinata. La tensione è palpabile; è sorpreso che non gli si rizzino i capelli in testa. Lancia un’occhiata a Yamaguchi per vedere se anche lui l’ha notato, ma quello lo sta già guardando. Entrambi distolgono rapidamente gli occhi.

“Non è da te stare in silenzio, Shouyou! Diccelo!” scandisce Nishinoya, la voce soffocata dalla coperta in cui si è avvolto. C’è una pausa pesante prima che Hinata risponda, come se stesse cercando le parole giuste.

“È stato… bello. Voglio dire, ehm… mi è piaciuto.”

“Stai arrossendo! Che cosa carina!”

“E tu, Kageyama?” chiede Ennoshita.

“Sì,” risponde d’un fiato Kageyama. “Anche il mio è stato bello.”

“Anche lui sta arrossendo! I nostri mostriciattoli stanno arrossendo! Il nostro duo arrossito,” annuncia fiero Nishinoya. Sembra che Tanaka sia sull’orlo delle lacrime.

“I nostri piccoli del secondo anno,” geme, “stanno crescendo, baciano ragazze, non riesco a crederci…”

“Quindi chi si è dichiarata, Hinata? Una ragazza della tua classe?” chiede Kinoshita.

“Eh?” dice Hinata di botto. “No, nessuno si è dichiarato. Ci siamo solo… uhm. È solo, tipo…”

Hinata annaspa. Kei si chiede per un secondo perché non abbiano entrambi mentito. Sono davvero così stupidi? Dà un leggero colpetto alla spalla di Yamaguchi con il gomito e lui coglie il messaggio.

“A me non lo chiede nessuno?” interviene.

Il gruppo si focalizza sul ragazzo lentigginoso e Hinata finalmente respira. Uno sguardo a Kageyama gli assicura che anche la sua carnagione sta tornando a rassomigliare quella di umano invece che di un pomodoro. Kei pensa che entrambi dovrebbero essere eternamente grati a lui e a Yamaguchi; in effetti, forse più tardi Hinata gli dovrebbe comprare dei panini al maiale. Kei si appunta mentalmente di fare la richiesta più tardi. Ennoshita ripete la domanda che è stata ripetuta a tutte le persone della stanza a Yamaguchi, che sembra improvvisamente sorpreso da tutta l’attenzione.

“…Sì,” confessa, “la scorsa estate.”

Kei sente il cuore sprofondargli nello stomaco. Riesce a sentire l’acido bollirgli intorno, consumandolo.

“Ovvio, ovvio. Guarda che viso!” gioisce Nishinoya. “Sta nella tua classe?”

“È solo una ragazza che abita vicino la casa dei miei nonni in montagna.”

Kei è stato lì. Setaccia i suoi ricordi alla ricerca di una vicina, di una ragazza, _qualsiasi cosa_ , ma non trova nulla. Qualche ciocca di capelli più lunghi è caduta dalla coda di Yamaguchi e gli incornicia delicatamente il viso. Hinata guarda Kei, ma il suo sguardo si sposta velocemente quando Kei ricambia ad occhi socchiusi. _Pat, pat, pat_ – Nishinoya si è messo all’improvviso a dargli delle pacche sulle spalle.

“Sembra che Tadashi ti abbia battuto, eh, Tsukishima?”

Yamaguchi finalmente si gira verso di lui con un timido sorriso. Kei ricambia lo sguardo con occhi spenti.

“A quanto pare.”

“Non è una gara, disgraziati,” sospira Ennoshita, stringendosi la base del naso.

“Oh!” esclama Hinata. “Facciamo una gara!”

“Sono d’accordo. Hinata, ti sfido.”

“Kageyama, no,” il loro capitano lo blocca con una mano come se avesse paura che potesse schizzare fuori dalla stanza da un momento all’altro. “È notte. Non faremo una gara. Infatti, penso che sia arrivato il momento di vedere il secondo film che ha portato Noya e cercare di calmarci.”

“Aww, ci calmiamo già?” dice Nishinoya mettendo il muso.

“Voi pensate che le facciano delle palle da pallavolo che si illuminano al buio?” chiede Yushin con voce sognante.

“Cazzo,” esala Kageyama ad occhi spalancati come se qualcuno gli avesse appena rivelato il segreto della vita eterna.

“Sì, vero?!”

Il ragazzo del primo continua a parlarne e si avvicina all’alzatore ma Kageyama sembra non notarlo, anche se il rosso accanto a Yamaguchi si irrigidisce. Kageyama è letteralmente l’unica persona al mondo in grado di far scendere Hinata dal suo perpetuo stato di settimo cielo e Kei dubita anche che se ne accorga. Gli torna alla mente lo stato depressivo di Bokuto Koutarou.

“Palle notturne,” riflette Yamaguchi ad alta voce, strofinandosi il mento con un dito. “Ci servirebbe anche una rete fluorescente.”

Un frastuono di voci eccitate riempie la stanza.

“Assolutamente,” risponde Kinoshita.

“E delle divise che si illuminano?”

“Assolutamente al quadrato.”

“Dovrebbero brillare solo i numeri, però. Sarebbero _così_ fiche.”

Yushin propone, “Scarpe da ginnastica che si illuminano?”

“Non vedo perché no.”

“Qualcuno si sta segnando tutto?!” chiede Hinata, guardandosi intorno freneticamente.

In effetti, Kageyama ha una penna e un foglio appoggiato sulle ginocchia e sta scrivendo furiosamente.

“Da dove li ha tirati fuori?” mormora Kei a Yamaguchi.

Le cose si calmano un po’ solo quando appare sulla televisione la schermata del menù del sequel del più brutto film che Kei abbia visto. Tutti si muovono immediatamente per accaparrarsi un buon posto, i ragazzi del terzo saltando sull’unico divano della stanza. Kinoshita fa la linguaccia a Hinata quando lui si lamenta.

“Privilegi dei senpai,” dichiara con un sorrisetto.

“Sì, certo, come se qualcuno ti avesse mai chiamato ‘senpai’.”

“Chikara!”

A quanto pare lo sfortunato divano non può contenerli tutti, così Nishinoya si sdraia sulle gambe degli altri quattro. Kei deve trattenere una risata quando nessuno di loro si lamenta della cosa. Yamaguchi aspetta che Kei si sistemi prima di sedersi accanto a lui, così quest’ultimo scivola velocemente sul pavimento per avvicinarsi al lato del divano dov’è Tanaka e appoggiarcisi contro.

Un eccitato Nishinoya lo colpisce alla testa con un piede un paio di volte. Ma Kei decide che sia meglio questo che stare seduti davanti alla sua bocca chiacchierona (che inevitabilmente strillerà ad ogni esplosione e per l’intera durata di tutti gli inseguimenti in macchina). Meglio che se lo sorbiscano quelli del primo. Yamaguchi gli si avvicina e copre le loro gambe con la sua coperta blu a stelle. Hinata gironzola intorno al trambusto come un insetto intorno a una lampadina accesa.

“Oi, Hinata. Vieni qua,” lo chiama Kageyama.

Hinata sembra vibrare sul posto prima di fare un gran sorriso e lanciarsi strategicamente tra Kageyama e Yushin. In questo modo Kageyama viene spinto contro il fianco di Kei. Kei brontola e si sposta più vicino a Yamaguchi, che si appoggia felicemente a lui. Fa decisamente troppo caldo tra Yamaguchi e la coperta, così decide di toglierla di nuovo e bearsi invece del calore del suo amico. Inizia la prima esplosione – l’ultimo piano di un ospedale – e Nishinoya grida eccitato. Il suo piede fa ancora una volta contatto con la nuca di Kei.

 “Puoi fare attenzione ai tuoi piedi iperattivi, Noya-san?”

“Scusa, scusa, è solo che mi pompa tantissimo! Fa tipo, bam! Crash!”

“Crash! Bam, pum!” aggiunge intelligentemente Tanaka.

Hinata completa con un, “Wham!”

Kei si chiede quanto forte dovrebbe sbattere la testa sul pavimento per uccidersi.

“Noya, dai di nuovo un calcio a Tsukishima e ti schiaccio fino a farti diventare una palla di pallavolo – cosa non troppo difficile considerata la tua statura corrente – per usarti ai prossimi allenamenti,” promette il capitano.

“Fai paura,” gracchia Hinata, scivolando più a fondo sotto la coperta.

“Probabilmente sarebbe altrettanto facile farlo con te.”

“Kageyama, non peggiorare la situazione!”

“Sto solo usando la logica.”

“Immagino che ci sia una prima volta per tutto,” dice Kei in tono piatto.

Yamaguchi fa una risata mezza addormentata. Kei la sente e smette subito di ascoltare il film, un fatto considerevole visto il suo audio. Si sente ancora come se qualcuno lo avesse colpito alla testa. Come faceva a non sapere che Yamaguchi aveva baciato qualcuno? Qualcosa gli si infuoca nel petto quando ci pensa. Viaggia giù lungo il suo stomaco e gli annoda l’intestino dolorosamente.

Non dovrebbe esserne sorpreso, forse, probabilmente, non lo sa – hanno diciassette anni dopotutto, e Kei sa che il suo amico ha un bell’aspetto. I suoi “preconcetti” non gli annebbiano la vista, vero? Non può esserne sicuro. Quello di cui è sicuro è che Yamaguchi ha baciato una ragazza. Una ragazza ha baciato Yamaguchi. In qualunque modo sia andata, Yamaguchi e una ragazza si sono baciati. Le sue mani si incontrano involontariamente dietro la sua schiena per torcersi nervosamente.

La verità è che aveva pensato che sarebbe stato lui il primo bacio di Yamaguchi, una volta che uno di loro due avesse raccolto il coraggio per farlo. Sarebbe potuto succedere ad anni da adesso, e sicuramente almeno uno di loro avrebbe baciato qualcun altro nel frattempo. Sarebbe potuto non succedere mai. La verità è che Yamaguchi è stato in montagna per dieci miseri giorni quell’estate e ha trovato qualcuno che preferisce baciare invece di Kei. Il ragazzo si sente come se stesse affogando con la testa fuori dall’acqua.

“…secondo me sì. Tsukishima è così magro.”

“Ha quei fianchi, però.”

“Cosa?” dice d’impulso Kei, trascinandosi fuori dai suoi pensieri.

“Cavolo, dov’eri finito?” Tanaka gli da un colpetto sulla testa.

Nishinoya lo informa, “Stiamo discutendo per decidere se saresti o no un buon cuscino da tipo, cinque minuti.”

“Ci siamo accordati sul ‘no’,” aggiunge Kageyama.

“Fantastico.”

“Anche se abbiamo delle forti prove che sostengono il contrario,” afferma Ennoshita.

Kei abbasso lo sguardo e vede Yamaguchi addormentato a faccia in giù sulla sua coscia destra. Riesce davvero a dormire dovunque e in qualsiasi posizione; Kei lo invidia. Deve essersi perso nei suoi pensieri _davvero_ a fondo, ma adesso sente il leggero respiro di Yamaguchi sulla sua pelle. _Non tremare. Non tremare. Non tremare._

“Che sia un buono cuscino o no, Yama sembra non avere problemi,” nota Hinata. “Pensi che io sarei un buon cuscino?”

“Troppo piccolo,” risponde Kageyama senza staccare gli occhi dalla televisione.

“Forse uno per una casa di bambole,” ridacchia Ennoshita.

“Chikara è un fantastico cuscino,” insiste Nishinoya, affondando la testa nello stomaco di Ennoshita per sottolineare la sua affermazione. Ennoshita emette un leggero ‘uuf’ ma non si dà la pena di spostarlo. Il rispetto di Kei per la sua pazienza cresce ogni ora di più.

“Credo che stia sbavando sulla mia coscia.”

Hinata si tira su per ispezionare e i terzo anno scoppiano a ridere. Il rumore sveglia tutti e tre quelli del primo che si erano addormentati uno sull’altro dall’altro lato del divano. Kei si era in effetti completamente dimenticato di loro.

“Sbavare è una cosa _davvero_ da lui,” dice felicemente Nishinoya.

“È proprio così,” gli fa sapere Hinata.

Nishinoya continua, “Tsukishima, non riesco a credere che non lo sposti!”

“Lo sposto io,” borbotta Kageyama e Kei lo colpisce crudelmente al fianco con un gomito.

“Lasciatelo stare,” gli dice Kei.

Kageyama sta ancora ansimando e Hinata è accanto a lui preoccupato, come se dovesse collassare da un momento all’altro. Okay, forse Kei ha esagerato. Ma accetta ogni opportunità che ha per colpire fisicamente l’alzatore idiota. Yamaguchi inizia a muoversi quando il film è vicino alla fine. Il terzo e ultimo elicottero esplode e così fa l’ultimo frammento di pazienza che ha Kei per il film. Yamaguchi fa per alzarsi ma invece si lascia cadere indietro di schiena, i suoi capelli che pizzicano la coscia di Kei. Guarda Kei sopra di sé con occhi stanchi.

“Mi sono addormentato di nuovo,”

Tanaka risponde dal divano, “Proprio così, amico.”

“Qual è il verdetto?” chiede Ennoshita, spingendo Nishinoya fino a farlo rotolare giù dal divano e sopra i ragazzi del primo. “Tsukishima è un buon cuscino?”

“Meglio della panchina fuori Sakanoshita?” chiede Hinata genuinamente interessato. “O il pavimento degli spogliatoi?”

Yamaguchi si alza all’istante, strofinandosi gli occhi con i palmi delle mani. Si scioglie i capelli dall’elastico e li lascia ricadere sopra le orecchie. Sbatte lentamente gli occhi guardando i suoi compagni di squadra e Kei sente il suo cuore stringersi più forte dei nodi intorno al suo stomaco che non accennano ad allentarsi.

“Sì,” sbadiglia. “Scusa, Tsukki.”

“Ha! Kageyama, mi devi un panino!”     

“Cosa? Stupido, non abbiamo scommesso!”

“Nella mia testa sì.”

“Quello non vale.”

“Sì che vale. Kageyama, gli devi un panino,” dichiara Kei solo per vedere Kageyama soffrire.

“Fico!”

“Tsukishima non decide le regole!”

“Sono d’accordo con Tsukki. Gli devi il panino.”

“Ma che sorpr–” Kageyama si prende un’altra gomitata nelle costole, che lo azzittisce.

“Ok, basta così. Siete tutti pazzi ed è ora di andare a dormire.”

“Ma Chikara…” inizia Nishinoya.

“Niente storie. Forza, buttate per terra la roba.”

Kinoshita ribatte, “Che proprietà di linguaggio.”

 

_______

 

Ovviamente, Hinata finisce per essere l’unico a indossare un pigiama imbarazzante. È blu con delle paperelle di gomma gialle stampate ovunque dalla maglietta a maniche lunghe ai pantaloncini abbinati. Nishinoya e Tanaka lo prendono così tanto in giro che la cosa finisce in una battaglia di cuscini. Kei trascina il suo sacco a pelo in un angolo della stanza per starne fuori.

“In effetti ti sta bene!” ammette Nishinoya dopo che i due del terzo anno concedono la sconfitta.

“È vero.”

“Sul serio, Kageyama?”

“Solo perché dimostri nove anni.”

“Cos–?!”

“A me piace,” dice Yamaguchi rivolgendogli un pollice alzato.

Quando Yamaguchi segue Kei nell’angolo dove si è sdraiato, Hinata segue Yamaguchi, e di conseguenza Kageyama segue Hinata. Formano un quadrato di ragazzi del secondo, con i loro zaini al centro.

“Non si russa,” ordina Kei.

Kageyama e Hinata gli disobbediscono non più di tre minuti più tardi. Si sentono ancora dei mormorii per la stanza, i loro compagni di squadra chiacchierare stancamente e rigirarsi sotto le coperte. Il ragazzo alza la testa quando la figura accanto a lui inizia a muoversi. Kei guarda Yamaguchi cambiare posizione così da avere la sua testa accanto a quella di Kei invece che ai suoi piedi.

“Si sono addormentati, vero?” sussurra Yamaguchi.

A quella domanda Kei sente il suo stomaco contorcersi in modo strano. La debole luce proveniente dal portico di Ennoshita filtra dalla grande finestra del salone, rivestendo di un giallo chiaro il viso abbronzato di Yamaguchi. I due aspettano di sentire russare un’altra volta prima che Yamaguchi continui.

“Non sapevo che si fossero…”

“Cosa?” lo sollecita piano Kei.

“Che si fossero baciati.”

_Io non sapevo che_ tu _avessi baciato qualcuno_ , è tutto quello che riesce a pensare Kei.

“Oh,” risponde invece, lasciando lentamente andare il respiro che non si era accorto di star trattenendo. Yamaguchi si avvicina un po’ di più a Kei.

“E tu?” chiede.

“Se non lo sapevi tu, non lo sapevo neanche io.”

Yamaguchi fa un verso d’assenso.

“Beh, buonanotte, Tsukki.”

“Buonanotte, Yamaguchi.”


	4. Palla da demolizione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccola nota: i sogni saranno sempre in corsivo! Non cercherò mai di ingannarvi in quel modo lol.

Kei fa fede alla sua promessa di far comprare a Hinata dei panini per lui e Yamaguchi una sera dopo gli allenamenti. Sembra che debba iniziare a piovere da un momento all’altro, dei turbinii di nuvole grigie volteggiano sopra i ragazzi seduti su una panchina del parco. Hinata divora la maggior parte del suo cibo in pochi minuti e Yamaguchi dà dei piccoli morsi per goderselo più a lungo. Kei spizzica il suo ogni tanto.

“Non dovevi farlo per forza, sai,” insiste Yamaguchi.

“Sì che doveva.”

“Vi dovevo un favore,” replica Hinata con un gesto del polso. “Io, ehm, sarebbe stato imbarazzante. Se loro, uhm, l’avessero…”

“Lo capisco,” annuisce Yamaguchi.

“Io no, in realtà. Davvero non vuoi che gli altri lo sappiano?” chiede distrattamente Kei. “La maggior parte di loro se lo aspetta.”

Hinata mette in bocca l’ultimo pezzo di panino e mastica con aria pensosa.

Ingoia e dice, “Non c’è proprio molto da dire. Non stiamo, tipo…”

“Insieme? Uscendo?” offre Yamaguchi.

Hinata annuisce e si pulisce la bocca con il dorso della mano, ignorando il fazzoletto che Kei cerca di porgergli. Il cielo tuona e i tre guardano in alto con aria sospettosa.

Yamaguchi chiede, “Vi siete solo baciati?”

“Se avete fatto qualcos’altro, per favore tienilo per te.”

“Tsukki!”

“Tsukishima! Sì. Solo un bacio.” Hinata arrossisce intensamente. “Uno di numero. Ed è stato del tutto per sbaglio.”

Kei si chiede come sia possibile, ma non insiste. Alle persone capita spesso di baciare qualcuno per sbaglio? Kei non è neanche sicuro di come ci si possa trovare a baciare qualcuno di proposito. Guarda Yamaguchi mentre con la lingua toglie una briciola dal suo labbro inferiore.

“Mi fa strano parlarne,” borbotta Hinata.

“Scusa. Non devi farlo. Non avrei dovuto chiederlo.”

“Te l’avrei detto per messaggio,” dice Hinata a Yamaguchi, “ma era troppo strano anche solo scriverlo.”

Hinata si copre il viso con le mani ed emette in gemito, passandole poi fra i capelli. Dei ciuffi arancioni gli spuntano tra le dita. Yamaguchi gli dà dei colpetti sulla schiena quando Hinata si accascia disperato.

“Shouyou, andrà tutto bene!” gli promette Yamaguchi.

“Finirà bene,” concorda Kei.

“Non deve cambiare niente se non vuoi.”

Kei socchiude gli occhi alle parole di Yamaguchi. Sente lo stomaco annodarsi. Di certo, questo non può essere vero. Yamaguchi lo crede davvero? Un bacio accade solo se qualcuno _vuole_ che accada. _Come fai a tornare a essere solo amici,_ si chiede Kei, _quando finalmente scopri il sapore delle labbra di qualcuno, di come ti fa sentire?_

“Come ricostruisci un argine che hai volutamente distrutto?”

“Eh?”

“…Tsukki?”

Kei si spinge su gli occhiali sul naso cercando di sembrare disinvolto. Yamaguchi posa la sua mano accanto a sé sulla panchina. È così vicino che il suo mignolo sfiora appena la coscia di Kei.

“Si può fare?” replica Hinata.

_È quello che ti ho chiesto_ , pensa irritato Kei.

Piano, Hinata chiede, “E se non voglio ricostruirlo?”

Lui e Yamaguchi si girano verso Kei guardandolo con occhi grandi come se lui avesse la risposta. Kei al momento si sente tanto perso quanto Hinata. Distoglie lo sguardo dalle loro espressioni piene di aspettativa. Si alza il vento e Kei guarda i fili d’erba danzare intorno ai loro piedi.

“Allora cerchi di galleggiare,” mormora.

Una grossa goccia d’acqua gli cade sugli occhiali.

“Mi sono perso,” confessa Hinata dopo un minuto.

“Tsukki vuole dire che da quel momento puoi solo andare avanti.”

“Avanti,” ripete il rosso.

Kei sventola la mano in modo noncurante. La goccia di pioggia cade giù e gli atterra sulla guancia. Scivolando gli lascia una striscia fredda sulla pelle.

“Interpretalo come vuoi,” dice.

 

_______

 

da: Hinata S

oggetto: !

_grazie per il consiglio di oggi cacchishima!!_

 

a: Hinata S

oggetto: Re:!

_Non dirlo se non ha davvero aiutato_

 

da: Hinata S

oggetto: Re:!

_ma ha aiutato!! o lo farà, intendo! dovresti fare lo psicologo!!! penso che sia stato utile anche a yama!_

 

a: Hinata S

oggetto: Re:!

_Probabilmente. Lui è molto più intelligente di te_

 

da: Hinata S

oggetto: Re:!

_e molto più GENTILE di TE >:[_

 

da: Hinata S

oggetto: Re:!

_non c’è da stupirsi che lui sia stato baciato e tu no_

 

a: Hinata S

oggetto: Re:!

_Chiudi la bocca_

 

da: Hinata S

oggetto: Re:!

_quando me l’ha detto al campo estivo ero sicurissimo che anche tu avessi dato il tuo primo bacio!!_

 

a: Hinata S

oggetto: Re:!

_Ok, non c’è bisogno che ne parliamo_

 

a: Hinata S

oggetto: Re:!

_Aspetta. Te l’aveva detto?_

 

da: Hinata S

oggetto: Re:!

_merda………….. sì_

 

a: Hinata S

oggetto: Re:!

_Perché ‘merda’?_

 

da: Hinata S

oggetto: Re:!

_beh mi aveva detto di non dirtelo perché pensava che ti saresti arrabbiato o una cosa così non lo so_

 

a: Hinata S

oggetto: Re:!

_Arrabbiato? Perché sarei dovuto arrabbiarmi?_

 

a: Hinata S

oggetto: Re:!

_Hinata?_

 

a: Hinata S

oggetto: Re:!

_Ci sei??_

 

_______

 

Kei inizia involontariamente a notare ogni interazione che ha Yamaguchi con le ragazze della loro classe o in giardino a pranzo. Osserva Yamaguchi anche quando parla con Yachi. Stringe le labbra e le sue mani si chiudono a pugno senza che lui se ne accorga. Kei non vuole guardare – davvero, non vuole – e dovrebbe invece concentrarsi a ricevere la palla nei suoi allenamenti con Tanaka o ricopiare i suoi appunti o fare qualsiasi altra cosa, cose più importanti. Ma non riesce ad evitarlo.

Quando una ragazza alta e bionda della loro classe chiede a Yamaguchi i suoi appunti per un giorno in cui stava male, Kei si chiede all’improvviso se Yamaguchi la trovi attraente. Si chiede se Yamaguchi voglia baciarla. Perché a quanto pare questa è una cosa in cui Yamaguchi è interessato: baciare ragazze.

Se Yamaguchi vuole baciare delle ragazze, sicuramente non vuole baciare Kei.

Perché Kei non sapeva di questo interesse per le ragazze che Yamaguchi apparentemente ha? D’accordo, non parlano molto di relazioni o di sesso. L’argomento non esce mai. Quello che esce sono film e cibo e informazioni a caso su creature preistoriche che Kei ha imparato da un libro preso in prestito o quali Pokémon Yamaguchi vuole allenare nel suo nuovo gioco. Si chiede distrattamente di che cosa stessero parlando Hinata e Kageyama prima di baciarsi, visto che non erano delle confessioni. Era qualcosa di altrettanto innocente come le cose di cui parlano lui e Yamaguchi?

_Come ricostruisci un argine che hai volutamente distrutto?_

Kei ha un disperato bisogno di smetterla di pensare a queste cose; cose come la preferenza di Yamaguchi per le ragazze, le labbra rosa di Yamaguchi muoversi su quelle di qualcun altro, e specialmente deve smettere di pensare a quelle stesse labbra muoversi sulle sue. È inutile pensare a delle situazioni che non accadranno mai. È una perdita di tempo, e Kei odia sprecare il suo tempo.

Non distruggerà l’unica vera amicizia che abbia mai avuto chiedendo di più senza essere in grado di _dare_ di più. Kei semplicemente non è destinato a stare con Yamaguchi perché sa che sarà tutta colpa sua quando finirà: il loro amore, la loro relazione e, conseguentemente, l’unica amicizia che abbia mai significato qualcosa per lui. Se vuole tenere Yamaguchi al suo fianco, Yamaguchi non potrà mai essergli più vicino del suo fianco. Yamaguchi dovrebbe innamorarsi di quella ragazza in montagna. Dovrebbe innamorarsi di Yachi o di una delle ragazze nella loro classe.

Così che quando quell’amore finirà, Kei potrà fare la parte dell’amico di una vita, pronto a rimetterlo in piedi quando cade. Kei deve essere delle solide fondamenta.

Ma è una cosa molto difficile da fare quando tutto ciò che Kei vuole essere è una palla da demolizione.

 

________

 

“Kageyama-san! Mi alzi la palla?”

Yushin saltella su due piedi e scuote le braccia. Hinata è visibilmente agitato. Yamaguchi lo guarda con un’espressione addolorata sul viso prima di lanciare occhiate furtive tra loro tre.

“Penso che dobbiamo sistemare adesso,” dice Hinata. “Giusto, Ennoshita-san?”

Ennoshita li guarda dalle porte della palestra dove sta parlando con Kinoshita.

“Non mi importa se rimanete più tardi, basta che ripulite e chiudete tutto quando avete finito.”

“Fantastico!” gioisce Yushin. “Che ne dici, Kageyama-san?”

“D’accordo.”

“Rimango anch’io,” decide Hinata, lasciando cadere la sua borsa sul pavimento della palestra.

“Ti ho alzato tutto il giorno, stupido.”

“E allora? Sei stanco?” lo stuzzica Hinata.

“No! Potrei fare altre cinquanta alzate!”

“La considero una promessa,” risponde Yushin con un occhiolino.

Accanto a lui, Yamaguchi soffoca con l’acqua che sta bevendo. Quello era chiaramente un flirt; Kageyama è davvero stupido come Kei afferma. Yamaguchi è tentato di rimanere anche lui ma lo segue quando Kei insiste con uno sbadiglio che va via per andare a dormire. Kei non riesce a decidere se si sente in colpa per averlo trascinato via o grato per poter tornare a casa insieme a lui. Le loro camminate sono sempre così facili e Kei è abituato a finire le giornate in quel modo.

“Spero che Hinata sappia che non ha bisogno di rimanere,” si preoccupa Yamaguchi.

“Non lo so.”

“Hm?”

“Penso che il fatto che Kageyama abbia accettato di fare delle alzate extra per quel ragazzino sia per Hinata l’equivalente di limonare con lui in mezzo alla palestra.”

“Forse hai ragione. Vuoi un leccalecca?” chiede Yamaguchi mentre passano davanti il negozio.

“Sono troppo stanco anche per vivere,” si lamenta Kei.

“Neanche se ne hanno uno alla fragola?”

Kei emette un suono evasivo.

“Pago io, Tsukki!”

“Perché non mi hai detto che avevi baciato qualcuno?” butta fuori Kei tutto d’un fiato.

Quella domanda rigirava nella sua testa da giorni, fin dal messaggio di Hinata. Avrebbe voluto chiederlo con più tatto – in realtà non aveva neanche deciso se chiederlo o no – ma è adesso è troppo tardi. Yamaguchi si ferma un momento e poi deve accelerare il passo per tornare accanto a Kei.

“È solo che non pensavo ti sarebbe importato.”

“Perché non dovrebbe importarmi?”

“Beh, perché dovrebbe?”

“Non lo so.”

“Okay.”

Tra di loro si è formata una strana atmosfera. Kei vorrebbe rimangiarsi la domanda. Un rossore ritardatario gli colora le guance, lo sente bruciare sulla sua pelle fredda. Yamaguchi è arrossito in modo simile.

“Te me l’avresti detto?”

“Cosa?” chiede Kei, preso di sorpresa.

“Me l’avresti detto,” Yamaguchi fa una pausa. “…Se avessi baciato qualcuno?”

“Non bacerei nessuno.”

“Bel modo di evitare la domanda, Tsukki.”

Kei è piuttosto turbato dal fatto che non riesca a pensare a neanche una situazione in cui quel bacio non sia con Yamaguchi Tadashi. Per quanto ci provi, non gli viene in mente niente. Setaccia la sua mente alla ricerca di una risposta da dare. Alla fine vince l’onestà.

“Non la stavo evitando.”

Yamaguchi aggrotta le sopracciglia, osservando Kei in modo scettico. Kei tiene gli occhi di fronte a sé.

“Quindi tu non…”

“Io non cosa?”

“Non pensi mai a quelle cose? Baciare?”

Passa un lungo momento.

“Non direi proprio così.”

“Oh. Capito.”

Yamaguchi ridacchia e spezza la tensione che si era creata tra di loro. Kei finalmente si gira verso di lui e trova che Yamaguchi lo sta già guardando. Dove il rossore è sbiadito dalle guance di Kei, è ancora di un rosa fiammante sotto le lentiggini di Yamaguchi. I suoi capelli marroni lo nascondono alla vista di Kei quando il vento cambia direzione.

“Uhm, Tsukki.”

“Che c’è?”

“Ci pensi… spesso?”

“A baciare?” chiede Kei rendendosi conto che fa decisamente troppo freddo perché lui senta così caldo.

“Sì, baciare. E altre cose, insomma.”

“Oh.” _Altre cose_. “A volte. Non così spesso come altri ragazzi, credo.”

“Oh,” lo imita Yamaguchi prima di rimanere in silenzio.

_Non te la caverai così facilmente_ , pensa Kei.

“E te? Ci pensi spesso?”

“Sì,” risponde lui timidamente, “abbastanza.”

La stanchezza di Kei si dissipa all’istante. Yamaguchi cambia con eleganza il discorso sulle performance agli allentamenti dei ragazzi del primo. Kei vorrebbe quasi aver accettato il leccalecca per avere qualcosa con cui distrarsi.

Si sente ancora fuori fase dopo aver salutato Yamaguchi e essere arrivato a casa sua. Non lo aiuterà chiedersi a che cosa pensi esattamente Yamaguchi quando si tratta di baciare qualcuno (e _altre cose_ ), così Kei cerca di non farlo. Infatti, Kei fa tutto ciò che può _evitare_ di pensarci. La squadra ha una partita tra poco; dovrebbe pensare a quello.

 

_________

 

a: Tadashi★

oggetto: —

_Andiamo al centro commerciale domani mattina? Mi serve del nastro sportivo_

 

da: Tadashi★

oggetto: Re: —

_certo tsukki ora guardo gli orari del treno !!_

 

da: Tadashi★

oggetto: Re: —

_chiedo se vogliono venire anche kageyama e hinata?? hinata diceva che gli servivano dei lacci per le scarpe mi sa_

 

a: Tadashi★

oggetto: Re: —

_Come ti pare. Se vuoi_

 

da: Tadashi★

oggetto: Re: —

_classico tsukki…… : > glielo chiedo stasera dopo gli allenamenti_

 

a: Tadashi★

oggetto: Re: —

_Ok. Sto venendo da te_

 

a: Tadashi★

oggetto: Re: —

_Sta cominciando a piovere quindi attento a non scivolare mentre andiamo a scuola_

 

da: Tadashi★

oggetto: Re: —

_oh noooooo tsukkiiiiii_

 

a: Tadashi★

oggetto: Re: —

_Meteo: 5000. Yamaguchi: 0._

 

da: Tadashi★

oggetto: Re: —

_.. in effetti sarà più o meno così ……_

 

________

 

“Guarda! È tornata!” grida Hinata sputacchiando il cibo che stava mangiando.

“Idiota, mi hai sputato addosso!”

“Oops, scusa. Ma guarda, Kageyama!”

“L’ho vista.”

I due le si avvicinano lentamente, stendendo le mani con cautela.

“È un gatto, non una bomba,” gli dice Kei.

Il felino in questione si muove veloce come un’ombra, oltrepassando la coppia per andarsi a strusciare contro le gambe di Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi emette un suono deliziato. Hinata e Kageyama sbuffano invidiosi e Kei ridacchia.

“Non è giusto,” dice Kageyama in tono piatto. “Pensavo di piacerle.”

“Alcuni dicono che i gatti riescono a percepire il carattere di una persona,” li informa Kei e alza gli occhi al cielo quando Kageyama gli rivolge il suo distintivo sguardo vacuo, “significa che capiscono se sei una brava persona e se sono al sicuro con te.”

“Ehi,” si lamenta Hinata, “Io sono gentile quanto Yamaguchi!”

“Probabilmente sei troppo rumoroso per lei, mentre Yamaguchi ha una presenza calmante,” suggerisce Kei.

“La mia presenza è calmante.”

Hinata ride, “Fai sul serio, Kageyama?”

“…Sì?”

“Te sei la persona più snervante che abbia mai incontrato! Eccetto forse Tsukishima. Conoscere lui è stato terrorizzante. Te lo ricordi?”

Kei non sa se sentirsi orgoglioso o offeso.

“Sì. Morivo dalla voglia di prenderlo a pugni.”

“Lo so,” ride Hinata dando un altro morso dalla sua barretta.

“Adesso non volete più prendervi a pugni, però,” fa notare Yamaguchi.

Sia Kageyama che Kei alzano le spalle indifferenti. Il gatto adesso è tra le braccia di Yamaguchi, strofinando la testa contro la sua spalla. Hinata e Kageyama gli si avvicinano per accarezzarla. Sembra soddisfatta da tutte le attenzioni. Il suo pelo nero si confonde con la giacca di Yamaguchi nel crepuscolo serale e i suoi occhi giallo acceso guizzano tra i suoi ammiratori.

Kageyama risponde, “Non sempre, immagino.”

“Penso che prendi a pugni _me_ abbastanza per due persone,” borbotta Hinata.

“Scusa.”

Hinata si immobilizza all’inaspettata scusa, ma continua ad accarezzare il gatto quando lei gli dà un colpetto alla mano con una zampa. Il ragazzo lancia un’occhiata a Kageyama ma l’alzatore ha gli occhi fissi sul gatto. Yamaguchi ha l’aria di volerla passare ad uno di loro due.

“Hinata, da adesso in poi ti darò solo abbastanza pugni per uno,” borbotta Kageyama.

“Sono progressi,” dice ironicamente Kei.

 

________

 

_“Toccami,” lo sta pregando Tadashi, “toccami, baciami, succhiami. Forza, Tsukki.”_

_Le ombre sul suo viso cambiamo forma e intensità mentre una lampadina spoglia ondeggia nella stanza buia appesa solo ad un filo. La scheggia di luce gialla oscilla ripetutamente dal letto al pavimento alla scrivania e poi di nuovo al letto, in quell’ordine. Le mani di Kei iniziano a formicolare fastidiosamente; si sono addormentate sotto di lui._

_“Non vuoi toccarmi?”_

_“Siamo amici,” deglutisce Kei._

_“Buoni amici?”_

_Kei annuisce e chiude stretti gli occhi._

_“Migliori amici.”_

_“Migliori amici…” ripete Tadashi, gattonando verso di lui sulle ginocchia sbucciate. La luce si allontana di nuovo dal suo viso e le sue pupille si dilatano nel buio. Le prossime parole che pronuncia gli escono come fossero fusa. Le mani di Kei si contorcono dolorosamente sotto il suo stesso peso._

_“Non saremmo amici ancora migliori se mi toccassi?”_

_“Io, non, io non–” Kei fatica a parlare._

_“Io non?” lo prende innocentemente in giro Tadashi. Poi, “Proviamo. Fammi vedere le tue mani. Portale a me. Sono proprio qui. Il mio corpo è proprio qui. Non lo è sempre stato? Non lo sono sempre stato?”_

_“Tadashi.”_

_Tadashi geme, “Sì, Tsukki, così mi piace, Tsukki.”_

_Kei deglutisce di nuovo. E ancora. Tira fuori le mani doloranti da sotto di sé._

_“Tsukki, ti prego, toccami. Ti prego baciami, Tsukki. Voglio essere il tuo primo bacio.”_

_“Non so…” …che cosa fare._

_I palmi di Yamaguchi scivolano sui suoi e le loro dita si incrociano. È come un ferro bollente sulla delicata pelle di Kei, un bruciore da cui non vuole allontanarsi. Il fascio di luce ondeggiante si ferma finalmente sopra il letto. Le spalle nude di Tadashi tremano leggermente quando lui ride._

_“Non sai cosa fare, eh, Tsukki? Va tutto bene, guardami.”_

_Kei lo guarda._

_“Dopo tutto, io l’ho già fatto, ricordi?”_

_Calore scivola nella sua bocca._

_Il filo sopra di loro si spezza e la lampadina va a terra in mille pezzi, inondando la stanza di un buio completo._

Il contrasto quando Kei apre gli occhi di colpo è sconcertate. Raggi di sole invadono prepotentemente la sua stanza. Ha il respiro affannato come se avesse appena corso.

Kei sposta l’attenzione sulla sua dolorante erezione. Dell’immediato piacere gli scorre nel corpo quando affonda i fianchi nel materasso. Sente odore di caffè; sua madre è già in piedi. Deve fare piano. Kei infila velocemente il cuscino sotto le coperte e in mezzo alle sue gambe per aumentare la frizione. Prova di nuovo a spingere i fianchi verso il basso e sospira di piacere. Dopo non molto, è costretto ad affondare i denti nella morbida pelle del suo palmo per trattenersi dal gemere. Kei per adesso non lascia la sua mente pensare a niente. È vicino, molto vicino, sta perdendo il ritmo che il suo corpo aveva costruito, e si struscia contro il cuscino in cerca di qualcosa che è appena fuori dalla sua portata. Rapidamente, Kei si gira di schiena e strofina una mano tremante sull’aderente tessuto dei suoi boxer. Basta un pensiero su quel vago calore che gli scivola tra le labbra, e viene.

Quando finalmente allontana la mano dalla bocca, una goccia di sangue cade sul suo pallido torace.


	5. Rosso fragola

Kei dà un’occhiata all’orario e considera di dare buca al viaggio in città, ma sa che non dovrebbe farlo visto che è stato lui a proporlo. E poi, non vuole deludere Yamaguchi.

Ovviamente Kei aveva già fatto dei sogni erotici prima. È un ragazzo di diciassette anni. Ma in quelli passati, ogni persona presente era irriconoscibile. Erano solo degli strumenti per arrivare a ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Non erano mai stati abbronzati e lentigginosi e così dolorosamente familiari. Kei aveva letto da qualche parte che nei sogni possono comparire solo persone che hai visto realmente, anche se non sa come si possa verificare un’affermazione del genere. Forse per tutto questo tempo ha sempre sognato Yamaguchi senza che la sua mente lo realizzasse.

“Impossibile,” dice ansimando.

Kei rinchiude il suo sogno in fondo alla mente con un’incredibile forza di volontà, eppure il modo in cui Yamaguchi pronuncia il suo soprannome quando lo vede alla stazione dei treni lo riporta subito a galla. Il fatto che i suoi capelli siano legati in una coda come piace a Kei non aiuta. Inizia a pensare che probabilmente sarebbe dovuto rimanere a casa e basta.

La sensazione si moltiplica quando Nishinoya e Tanaka li raggiungono sul treno, visto che Hinata li ha invitati la sera precedente. Ma Yamaguchi sembra contento, quindi Kei cerca di non fare il guastafeste. Yamaguchi mette un broncio ben visibile quando Kei sceglie di mettersi accanto ai due del terzo anno sul treno affollato, ma Kei non sarebbe in grado di stare premuto contro di lui dopo la mattinata che ha avuto.

“Non penso proprio che le rane abbiano una capacità di concentrazione così alta,” sta riflettendo Kageyama.

“Oh, sei diventato un esperto di rane adesso?” lo prende in giro Hinata, la lingua fra i denti.

Kageyama gli dà una spinta. “Forse sì.”

“Io penso che siano fiche,” dice Tanaka, “ma i serpenti sono molto più fichi.”

“E le lucertole?” propone Nishinoya.

“Certo, le lucertole!”

“Quando ero piccolo le catturavo sempre, a casa dei miei nonni.”

“Cioè a _mani nude_?” Hinata lo guarda a bocca aperta.

“Già,” risponde Yamaguchi.

“Ma sono così veloci!”

Nishinoya afferma con vigore, “Yamaguchi è troppo forte!”

“Quale pensi sia il più fico, Tsukishima?”

“Le lucertole, probabilmente,” risponde Kei, alzando gli occhi dal suo telefono. “Non smettono mai di crescere. E alcune specie possono sparare sangue dai loro occhi fino a un metro e mezzo.”

“Mi piacerebbe saperlo fare,” dice Tanaka in modo malinconico.

“Perché mai ti dovrebbe servire?”

Kageyama risponde per lui, “Nessuno ti darebbe mai fastidio se potessi sparagli del sangue addosso.”

Hinata aggiunge, “Dagli _occhi_.”

“Sembra sensato,” dice Kei.

 

_________

 

“No. No. No. No. No, no, no, no.”

“E dai, Tsukishima! Solleva il tuo senpai! Me lo merito!”

“Per cosa?”

“Per essere stato più di anno in squadra con te e non averti preso a pugni.”

“Sì, non mi stai convincendo molto.”

“Ti prego!” supplica Nishinoya. “Solo un minuto. Non vorrai perdermi nella folla, no?”

Hinata tira d’improvviso la manica di Kageyama e dice preoccupato, “E se mi perdo io nella folla?”

“Non succederà,” lo rassicura Kageyama, “non ci sono neanche così tante persone oggi.”

“E va bene,” cede Kei. Il balzo celebratore di Nishinoya è comparabile solo a quello di Hinata. “Ma solo se anche Kageyama porta Hinata.”

“Sì!” gioisce Hinata.

Il rosso salta immediatamente sulla schiena dell’alzatore come se l’avesse già fatto un migliaio di volte. Kageyama barcolla per un momento prima di raddrizzarsi. Ha un’espressione piuttosto serena quando Hinata avvolge mollemente le braccia intorno al suo collo e poggia il mento sopra la sua testa, guardando in basso verso le persone che serpeggiano sulla strada. Kei direbbe perfino che ha un’aria soddisfatta, se non fosse per il rossore sulle sue guance. Kei non ha il tempo di rimpiangere i suoi errori di valutazione prima che Tanaka sollevi il libero sulla sua schiena.

“Sei così appiccicoso,” geme Kei mentre Nishinoya si arrampica sulle sue spalle.

“Per favore, non fateli cadere,” li avverte Yamaguchi, “ci servono ancora per la partita di questo fine settimana.”

“Sentito, Tsukishima? Yamaguchi dice che devi essere _molto_ delicato con me.”

“Lo faccio per esattamente due minuti. Yamaguchi, tieni il conto.”

“Sicuro, Tsukki!”

Kei fa una smorfia quado la scarpa di Nishinoya strofina contro il livido che sta iniziando a formarsi sulla sua mano.

Tanaka si lamenta di avere fame non appena i piedi di Nishinoya toccano terra, esattamente centoventi secondi più tardi. Il gruppo entra nel ristorante più vicino ed economico che riescono a trovare e si immergono tranquillamente in un’entusiasta conversazione ad un tavolo libero. Kei si scusa e si alza. Si mette in fila fuori dal bagno, aspettando che si liberi e giocando con il telefonino nel frattempo.

“Ehi.”

Di fronte a lui c’è un giovane, leggermente più basso di lui ma di almeno qualche anno più grande. Probabilmente uno studente universitario. Il sopracciglio del ragazzo è alzato in un modo che fa pensare a Kei che abbia sempre quell’aspetto.

“Che c’è?” chiede Kei.

“Hai un aspetto familiare. Credo che tu sia in una delle mie classi.”

Quella frase è così palesemente finta che Kei ha voglia di fare un grande sospiro. Si trattiene a malapena.

“Non penso.”

“Quegli occhiali sono veri?” chiede il tipo mettendosi una lunga ciocca di capelli neri dietro l’orecchio.

“Sì.”

“Fico,” annuisce l’estraneo. “Ti stanno bene.”

Kei gli rivolge uno sguardo vacuo prima di riportare l’attenzione al suo telefono.

“Urrà,” dice senza entusiasmo.

Se è così che i ragazzi si comportano con le ragazze, a Kei dispiace moltissimo per loro. Avrebbe pensato che la sua altezza e atteggiamento avessero scoraggiato il tizio ormai, ma per ora sembrano solo averlo motivato. Kei pensa che forse dovrebbe lavorare sul rendersi ancora meno approcciabile.

“Allora, come ti chiami?”

“Non mi ricordo.”

“Wow, non sei come gli altri, eh?” dice il ragazzo in tono ritmico con un luccichio negli occhi.

“Ti serve qualcosa?” sospira finalmente Kei, alzando di nuovo lo sguardo.

Kei sente dei passi da dietro l’angolo e improvvisamente Yamaguchi è lì, alternando lo sguardo tra i due.

“Tsukki?” dice piano.

L’estraneo sorride e torna a rivolgersi a Kei.

“Tsukki, eh? Cavolo, adesso sei anche più carino.”

“Me ne vado,” sbuffa Kei spingendolo da parte.

“Aspetta, dammi il tuo numero. Dai, Tsukki, non lasciarmi così!”

Il tono della sua voce fa venire voglia a Kei di girarsi e dargli una spinta. Era già abbastanza brutto quando erano Bokuto e Kuroo ad usare il suo soprannome, figurarsi un patetico, disperato ragazzo universitario che cerca di rimorchiare liceali nei bagni dei fast food. È addirittura felice quando Tanaka appare dietro Yamaguchi e si dirige verso il tipo. Kei odia ammetterlo, ma Tanaka ha davvero potenziato il suo tono intimidatorio rispetto all’anno scorso.

“C’è qualche problema?” chiede.

“No,” dice freddamente il ragazzo, gli occhi ancora su Kei.

“Bene. A _mai più_ rivederci.”

Yamaguchi rimane praticamente attaccato al suo fianco mentre i tre tornano al loro tavolo. Quando si siedono, Tanaka lascia andare un profondo respiro e fa un sorriso a trentadue denti. Nishinoya e Kageyama distolgono lo sguardo dalle loro montagne di cibo per alzarlo su di lui.

“Come sono stato? Ero fico?” chiede intontito.

Kei si rimangia tutto quello che ha mai pensato sull’arte intimidatoria di Tanaka.

“Piuttosto fico,” risponde ad ogni modo Kei.

“Che è successo?” chiede Nishinoya, sporgendosi con quasi metà del suo corpo sul tavolo.

“C’era un tipo.”

“Stava facendo spudoratamente gli occhi dolci a Tsukishima! Gli ha chiesto il numero e tutto.”

“In bagno?” squittisce Hinata. “Non è molto romantico.”

“Che ne sai te di cosa è romantico, stupido?”

“Decisamente più di te!” proclama Hinata rubando delle patatine a Kageyama.

“Ma per favore,” si intromette Kei, “Siete entrambi egualmente senza speranza.”

“Efa cafino?” domanda Nishinoya con la bocca piena di cibo.

“Non lo so. Non l’ho proprio guardato.”

“No,” offre Yamaguchi in tono alterato.

Kei prende un sorso dal frullato di Yamaguchi e si chiede quali siano i criteri del suo amico per quel genere di cose, e Yamaguchi troverebbe mai carino un ragazzo? Sarebbe sicuramente troppo rivelatore se Kei lo chiedesse. Ma sarebbe una bugia bell’e buona dire che non è dannatamente curioso.

“Tsukki?” chiede Yamaguchi, togliendo delicatamente il frullato dalle mani di Tsukishima e prendendone un sorso lui stesso. Kei nota distrattamente che la sua bocca è esattamente dov’era la sua solo un momento prima.

“Cosa?” risponde.

“Ti succede spesso?”

“Cosa mi succede spesso?”

“Lo sai. Quello,” dice vagamente Yamaguchi.

Nishinoya ridacchia, “Vuole dire ragazzi che ci provano con te!”

Yamaguchi diventa rosso pomodoro e Kei ha voglia di dare uno scappellotto a Nishinoya sulla sua testa vuota.

“L-lascia stare,” balbetta Yamaguchi. “Era una domanda stupida.”

Si nasconde dietro il frullato alla fragola e Kei vuole prendere il bel viso di Yamaguchi tra le sue mani finché l’inutile rossore sparisce.

 

________

 

“Grandioso,” esclama Hinata, “posti liberi!”

“Come fa a non essere esausto?” sbadiglia Tanaka.

Pochi minuti dopo, i due ragazzi del terzo sono sdraiati uno sull’altro su una delle panche vuote del treno. Kei deve sporgersi a dare un calcio sul piede di Nishinoya ogni cinque minuti per farlo smettere di russare, anche se anche lui è troppo stanco per esserne infastidito. Kageyama e Hinata sono seduti sulla panca di fronte a lui e a Yamaguchi. Kageyama scrive qualcosa sul telefono e Hinata si alza sulle ginocchia per sbirciare da dietro la sua spalla.

“Chi stai messaggiando?” chiede curioso il rosso.

Kei aggiunge, “Praticamente tutti quelli che conosci sono su questo treno.”

Hinata sghignazza e Yamaguchi fa una delle sue risatine mezze addormentate con il viso premuto contro il finestrino, poggiato dalla parte opposta di Kei. Kei apprezza la sua dedizione al ridere alle sue battute. Kageyama gli lancia un’occhiataccia e chiude aggressivamente il telefono. Sarà un miracolo se quel coso resiste anche solo per altri due mesi.

“Era Yushin,” risponde Kageyama.

Hinata socchiude gli occhi. “Che cosa voleva?”

“Mi ha chiesto qualcosa sulle posizioni in campo nella prossima partita.”

“Ma le abbiamo ripassate ieri!”

“Deve essere ancora più smemorato di te allora, Hinata,” dice Kageyama sbadigliando e affondando più giù nel sedile. “Mi manda messaggi in continuazione.”

“Per cose di pallavolo?” chiede Hinata dopo un momento.

“Quasi sempre, sì,” risponde Kageyama, chiudendo gli occhi e poggiando la testa contro il sedile.

“Quasi sempre?” Kei sente Hinata borbottare.

Kei lancia un’occhiata al ragazzo lentigginoso accanto a lui, con la faccia ancora schiacciata sul finestrino e un po’di bava che gli scivola fuori dalla bocca aperta. Vorrebbe trovarla una cosa schifosa, ma semplicemente non ci riesce. Tanaka aveva ragione; si sta ammorbidendo. Dovrebbe dare una schicchera sull’orecchio al suo amico e dirgli di sedersi come si deve, cosa che avrebbe fatto quando erano più piccoli. Kei sospira e si infila le cuffie sopra le orecchie.

È imbarazzato di quanto facilmente Yamaguchi gli riempia il cuore. L’urgenza di avvicinarsi a lui attraversa il corpo di Kei come un brivido. Si guarda intorno e vede che il resto del gruppo si è addormentato a parte Hinata, che è iperattivo come al solito, ma distratto dal suo telefono (probabilmente sta messaggiando l’alzatore del liceo Nekoma, se Kei dovesse tirare a indovinare). Kei rischia e si gira così può appoggiare la schiena contro il fianco di Yamaguchi, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Incrocia le braccia sul petto e chiude gli occhi.

Quando si sveglia – si è addormentato su un treno, che cosa _imbarazzante_ – sono quasi arrivati alla loro fermata. Kei si tira su e il calore di Yamaguchi svanisce dalla sua schiena, e si abbassa di nuovo le cuffie intorno al collo. Tanaka e Nishinoya hanno raggiunto Hinata sulla sua panca. I tre si stanno sforzandosi molto di parlare piano per non svegliare un russante Kageyama.

“Ragazzi,” gli sta chiedendo Hinata a bassa voce, “Yushin vi manda mai messaggi? Su robe di pallavolo, tipo?”

Nishinoya e Tanaka si scambiano uno sguardo prima di scuotere la testa.

“Mi ha mandato un messaggio una volta,” dice Tanaka, “quando pensava di fare tardi agli allenamenti. Tutto qui.”

“Io non credo neanche di avere il suo numero,” ammette Nishinoya.

“Cattivo senpai,” lo condanna Tanaka.

“Sta’ zitto. Perché lo chiedi, Hinata?”

Hinata non alza lo sguardo dal pavimento del treno.

“Per nessun motivo.”

“Sai, Shouyou, lui mi ricorda te in un certo senso.”

“Sì, è vero! Ho anch’io quell’impressione!” concorda Tanaka in una specie di esclamazione bisbigliata.

Hinata sospira cupamente, “Sì, anch’io.”

 

_________

 

Karasuno è a metà del secondo set contro la squadra di Wakutani South quando succede. Hanno vinto il primo set senza difficoltà – Kageyama e Hinata hanno lanciato i loro tiri veloci in una pioggia continua – e sembra che anche il secondo set sarà vinto altrettanto facilmente. Wakutani sembra non riuscire proprio a raggiungerli, specialmente visto che i loro giocatori del terzo si sono diplomati qualche mese prima. C’è solo un membro della loro squadra che è stato detto a Karasuno di tenere d’occhio; un ragazzo tarchiato del secondo anno con grande potenza ma nessuna tecnica. Kei capisce il suo muro in un secondo e una volta ricordato a Hinata e Yushin di fare lo stesso, lo rendono innocuo abbastanza facilmente.

Ma funziona solo per poco. Il tipo ha un aspetto particolarmente elettrizzato quando la squadra torna in campo dopo l’ultimo time out di Karasuno. La sua schiacciata seguente è fin ora la più impressionante. Sfreccia come un razzo direttamente contro la mano ferita di Kei. Kei la tira indietro con un gemito mentre un lampo di dolore gli scorre nel palmo e lungo il pollice. Sente la palla cadere a terra accanto a lui e poi vede i suoi compagni di squadra circondarlo, i volti segnati dal sudore e dalla preoccupazione.

“Sto bene,” ansima, ma non serve a calmarli.

“Mettici del ghiaccio. Stai fuori per il resto del set,” dichiara in tono autoritario Ukai, accanto a lui.

“Lo accompagno,” si offre Hinata.

Kageyama interviene, “Stupido, abbiamo bisogno di te per finire la partita!”

“Fallo accompagnare da Yamaguchi,” dichiara Ennoshita lanciando uno sguardo al tabellone dei punti. “Non ci serve un battitore d’emergenza adesso.”

“Davvero,” ringhia Kei, “non è niente di che.”

Ukai gli rivolge uno sguardo severo. “Qualsiasi cosa sia, le tue mani sono cruciali. Mettici del giaccio. Il frigorifero è nella stanza dove ci siamo cambiati. Ci rivediamo lì dopo la partita.”

Diverse mani gli danno delle pacche comprensive sulla schiena mentre lui segue un arrabbiato Ukai fuori dal campo. Il suo palmo pulsa dolorante quando lo strofina con l’altro pollice. _Quell’orgasmo ne è valsa la pena?_ Si chiede. La cosa peggiore, è che Kei pensa che lo sia. Dopo tutto, in precedenti partite si è fatto male alle mani molto peggio di adesso.

Kei prima pensava che Yamaguchi sembrasse agitato perché stava in panchina, ma ora ha un aspetto decisamente peggiore. È al fianco di Kei il secondo in cui Yachi chiama il suo nome.

“Finiamo questa partita!” grida Ennoshita mentre i due escono dalla palestra.

Kei riesce praticamente a vedere i nervi di Yamaguchi assottigliarsi e arrampicarsi sulle pareti dello spogliatoio. Si sfila gli occhialini sportivi dal viso lasciandoli cadere intorno al collo prima di strofinare la manica della maglietta sul viso arrossato.

“Rilassati,” gli dice Kei.

“Scusa, Tsukki.” Kei devi fargli passare quell’abitudine.

“Davvero. Sto bene.”

“Ecco.”

Yamaguchi si gira tenendo in mano una busta di ghiaccio che ha arrotolato in un asciugamano. Invece di porgerla a Kei, gli si avvicina e la agita davanti a lui. Kei aggrotta le sopracciglia e alza la mano. Yamaguchi gli avvolge l’asciugamano intorno premendo la fredda busta contro il livido di Kei. La punta delle sue dita sfiora leggermente il palmo di Kei per tenerla in equilibrio. Kei sobbalza.

“Scusa, Tsukki,” dice di nuovo Yamaguchi, “Ti ho fatto male?”

“No,” Kei deglutisce. “Solo… è fredda.”

“Già. È perché è ghiaccio, Tsukki.”

Kei solleva un angolo della bocca e alza gli occhi al cielo. L’uso eccessivo del suo soprannome fa perdere qualche colpo al suo cuore, o forse è solo il fatto che Yamaguchi è così vicino. In ogni caso, Kei si sente come se fosse stato lasciato fuori al sole a bruciare. Il ghiaccio non aiuta da quel punto di vista, anche se svolge bene il suo compito di diminuire il pulsare della sua mano.

“Posso tenerlo io,” insite Kei, sentendo improvvisamente troppo caldo.

“Non c’è problema, ci penso io.”

“Sul serio. Lascia fare a me.”

“Perché non mi lasci aiutarti per una volta?”

Un rossore riempie il viso di Yamaguchi dopo il suo scoppio. Kei lo guarda sbattendo le palpebre.

“Di cosa stai parlando?”

“Non mi lasci mai…” la voce di Yamaguchi si affievolisce.

Spinge la busta di ghiaccio nella mano buona di Kei e si allontana. Kei rimane in silenzio anche se sa che Yamaguchi non ha nient’altro d’aggiungere (o se ce l’ha, non ha intenzione di dirlo). La busta penzola al suo fianco e congela la sua coscia attraverso i pantaloncini. Quando Yamaguchi finalmente si rigira verso di lui, i suoi occhi si spostano sulla mano ferita di Kei e si allargano allarmati.

“Cavolo, Tsukki,” dice, allungando di nuovo le mani per toccare il palmo di Kei. “Che cosa hai fatto?”

Lancia un’occhiata al livido e a quello che è chiaramente un profondo segno di un morso e una piccola cicatrice tra il suo indice e pollice. Gli occhi naturalmente acuti di Yamaguchi si stringono, allargano, e poi stringono di nuovo. Kei guarda la sua espressione cambiare almeno cinque volte. Si avvicina di nuovo a lui. Se solo Kei ne avesse il tempo, potrebbe costruire delle costellazioni tra la spruzzata di lentiggini sul naso di Yamaguchi.

“Tsukki?”

“Che c’è?”

“Che cosa hai fatto? Che cos’è questo?”

“La palla–” prova a dire Kei, ma l’improvvisa risatina di Yamaguchi lo interrompe.

“Almeno che alla palla non siano cresciuto dei denti e ti abbia morso, non penso proprio sia stata lei.”

“La scienza ha fatto dei passi da giganti.”

Yamaguchi ride di nuovo e ha la faccia tosta di sfiorare con la punta del dito la piccola cicatrice vicino il pollice di Kei. Kei sbianca al contatto.

“E va bene,” ammette, “sono stato io.”

“Tsukki.”

“Cosa?”

“Posso chiederti una cosa?”

“Cosa?” ripete Kei.

“Perché cavolo ti sei morso a sangue la mano?”

Kei sobbalza e strappa via la mano dagli occhi indagatori e le dita ruvide di Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi fa un passo indietro come se fosse stato beccato a fare qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto. Non c’è niente che Kei odi più di non sapere cosa dire. Si sente del tutto indifeso di fronte a Yamaguchi per la seconda volta nella sua vita.

“È solo che,” si sforza a dire Kei. “Stavo…”

“Oh,” esala Yamaguchi, allargando di nuovo gli occhi.

“Oh cosa?”

“Oh,” ripete. “Ho capito. No, ok, ho capito.”

Gli occhi di Yamaguchi si muovono da una parte all’altra senza fermarsi da nessuna parte.

“Capito cosa, Tadashi?”

A quello, Yamaguchi porta immediatamente gli occhi su di lui. Okay, Kei lo ammette, era un momento un po’ strano per usare il suo nome di battesimo, anche se comunque lo fa solo quando sono da soli _. Che cosa mi ha spinto a farlo in questo preciso momento?_ si chiede. Il famigerato sogno gli torna alla mente.

L’oggetto del suo sogno più soddisfacente e imbarazzante è davanti a lui e Kei lo sta chiamando Tadashi, come aveva fatto l’io del suo inconscio. Nel sogno, Yamaguchi l’aveva adorato; si era eccitato sentendolo, in pratica. Si chiede come si senta Yamaguchi quando Kei lo chiama con il suo nome nella vita reale. È sorpreso, ovviamente, ma quello è solo perché Kei non lo fa molto spesso. Yamaguchi si rifiuta di guardarlo, e si strofina il collo con una mano quando risponde.

“Tsukki, non sono un idiota. Sono un ragazzo adolescente anch’io, sai.”

Kei decisamente lo sa.

“So che non sei un idiota,” afferma Kei. Poi, “Quindi. Anche tu.”

“Ovvio.” Yamaguchi sorride quasi timidamente.

“Beh. Non intendevo, uh. Fare questo.”

Abbassano entrambi lo sguardo alla mano dove Kei ha di nuovo poggiato il ghiaccio.

“Usa un cuscino la prossima volta. O un libro con la copertina morbida.”

Kei alza un sopracciglio. “Un libro?”

Preferirebbe usare la pelle sul collo di Yamaguchi o magari le sue spalle nude. Preferirebbe non doversi trattenere in primo luogo. Kei si ripromette di controllare se i libri di Yamaguchi hanno dei segni di morsi la prossima volta che va a casa sua.


End file.
